The Girl Who Made A Choice
by TARDISbluecolour
Summary: She used to be his best friend, a Human with Time Lord DNA who left him when things got bad; now, she has been brought to the Parliament Of Daleks, where she meets the Doctor once more. [Nine/Ten/Eleven/OC]
1. Summary

She goes by Smith, or Miss Smith, a Human with Time Lord DNA who was founded by the Doctor when she was only eight years old. They began travelling together when he was sixteen and travelled for so long after until it was the time when she just couldn't face it when it was her time to leave just like Donna, Martha, Sarah-Jane or Rose.

It's now four years since the event, the year 2012 and Smith gets a distress call from the Parliament of Daleks to help clean out the Asylum planet below them. When she heads to the location, she happens to meet the Doctor and his newest companions, as River Song predicted.


	2. Smith - No First Name, No Last Name

The soft music of Yiruma played quietly through the big purple box's speakers high up in the pillars and into the control room of the Tardis. A young woman sat underneath the control panel and in the engine room, fixing up a new app onto the Tardis before heading off to the new destination. She was sitting on a tight swing under the controls that could be seen after the glass flooring that surrounding the exterior of the console. Yellow and red blazes were bright and reflected strongly off the white glass, creating an orange shine across the sides of the engine room.

She had been at it for hours, black dirt across her bare thighs where she was wearing shorts and sweat fell off her milky skin from how hot the burners where around her. The conditioning had to be shut off if she was placing new applications to the Tardis especially the new advanced planet searchers and time and date location. It was stuffy and clammy inside of the engine room, which made her sweat even more.

The blaze of the burner welded in the metal to the wires, thick black goggles covered the unknown colour of her eyes, her greasy, black, shoulder length hair was wrapped up into the messiest bun and diesel oil was spread over her porcelain cheeks and chin. Her torn vest had ridded up her flat stomach, sweat beaded down the hot skin of her chest slowly.

Her Tardis hummed along politely to the new machinery being placed on her, and the woman smiled along as she wiped her hands on her raggedy, blue, denim shorts. She gave a smile up through the clear glass and up into the purple and white chromed time machine, a Tardis made out of scraps from a junkyard couldn't have looked more beautiful. She was alerted when a loud bell was ringing through the Tardis speakers outside the engine room, she snapped off the goggles and ran up the chrome stairs to hear the Tardis doors being violently banged on.

"What the...?" She trailed off in such confusion, approaching slowly in bare foot and grabbed the red sonic lipstick from the white couch next to the entrance stairs and made her way up. She placed her hand on the door handle, and soon threw it open and her emerald doe-eyes widened at the two Daleks staring face to stalk with her. "Er…What can I do you for?" She smiled nervously and the yellow and blue Daleks made their way inside the Tardis, the jet haired woman swiftly moving out their way.

"We need your assistance at the Parliament Of Daleks, you have been requested by Dalek Caan himself," The robotic voice of the yellow one answered her simply. She inwardly laughed at how polite they were being; obviously knowing she gave no mercy to any Dalek she has encountered with her old friends.

"We need to teleport you and the Tardis immediately," The other one finished off and she gave them a slow nod with a slight sigh. She dusted the dirt off her arms and moved her damp and slightly matted hair out the way of her eyes.

"I am busy at the moment..." She mocked but the Dalek knew what it was and made an outraged buzzing sound to show that it was quite annoyed, also making the petite woman jump. "Well, better have a shower and get changed then," She smirked, turning on her heel and heading towards another flight of short stairs, where she then headed down the corridor to her closet room to get ready for whatever Dalek Caan wanted with her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Let me guess, we're on a spaceship aren't we?" Amy Pond asked looking up at the ceiling, which was clear and gave you a great view of the bright stars out in space, Dalek Puppets had just kidnapped the trio, and now they were in the middle of an endless room with thousands and thousands of Daleks. She had been pulled out of a magazine photo shoot and was interrupted by her soon to be ex-husband, and then a Dalek came along and whisked her away.

"Not just any spaceship, the Parliament of the Daleks," The infamous Doctor answered her slowly, looking around cautiously at the Daleks who stood still, talking robotically amongst themselves. According to Amy and Rory, they seemed safe enough but the Doctor was still suspicious.

"What do we do?" Rory Williams asked nervously, also looking around at the surroundings and he did not feel at ease at all. He continued to fiddle with the zip at the bottom of his blue body warmer.

"Make them remember you," The Doctor whispered to them before turning around slowly, looking up to the large amount of Daleks with his arms out wide and a confident smile. "So you've got me then, at long last here I am. It's Christmas COME ON!" The Doctor shouted at them, clutching his eyes shut and both Amy and Rory saw him brace himself for the worst that could happen.

"Save us," A black and gold Dalek said almost quietly as it rolled up to him slowly, the Doctor cracked open one eye, turning around slightly and gave him the strangest, skeptical look.

"What?" He questioned intently, putting his hands back down to his sides and moving in front of it.

"You will save us, you will save the Daleks," Dalek Caan answered, sitting in the glass class with his sort of tentacles twitching slightly. Rory grew a disgusted look, Amy just wanted to hurl at the thing sitting a few distances away from her in the wide parliament.

"Save the Daleks," They all started to chant, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor looked at each other and around at the constant speaking Daleks.

"Uh, well, um hmm, give me a moment," The Doctor told them as he started pacing back and forth. The two companions watched him walk as if it was a tennis game, their heads moving back and forth.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked quietly to Amy, confused and quite dizzy by the Doctor's actions.

"He's calculating everything he can. He has counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now counting the exact distance, we are standing a part from each other and starting to worry. Oh, look at him frowning now. 'Something's wrong with Amy and Rory and who's going to fix it?'" Amy said in this mocking voice and Rory sighed a little agitated.

"He's going to fix it obviously," The three snapped around a sudden appearance of a dark purple, almost black, police box that had landed next to the blue one, the oozing, whir was sill echoing around until it finally settled down. The Doctor's eyes widened as one of the Daleks began fitting out at the new Tardis in the room. A woman's voice had answered Amy's mock question.

"Another Tardis?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" It shouted furiously in its robotic voice, but settled down when two Daleks strolled out of it, alarming the three only Humans. The Daleks went straight up to their posts on the benches without a word.

"Hey big boy, you apprehended me and I was in the middle of something!" The female's voice shouted from inside again, the others hearing rummaging and crashing from the inside. She sounded American, but it was light with a pleasant English accent too. "Bloody Daleks; have to explain everything to you because you're so stupid…" She trailed off in a high pitch voice, obviously talking more to herself now.

"Warn me now, will I need my big gun or are we going to play nicely?" She asked and Rory chuckled at her sarcasm, earning both a glare from the Doctor and the feisty Scott. "Nah…"

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF," The large, green Dalek demanded, the woman laughed softly, and opened the **outwards** door and popped her head around to see the room that she had landed in, her dark, curly locks dangling down her shoulders and her bright emerald green mixed with a tint of yellow eyes looking around at the thousands of Daleks sitting in the room. Not a single flinch of worry came over her face, yet adrenaline must have been fuelling her up.

"Hey sugar," She grinned at the Doctor, a nice 1930's New York accent flowed out and the Doctor's matching eyes widened as he recognized that particular sweetening voice. Smith had been spending most of her time in New York recently, just as the war is going on. "Miss me?"

"Miss Smith has arrived," Dalek Caan announced and the woman came out fully, making her way into the room. She was wearing a long red coat with a belt around the waist and three black buttons, pale, bare, endless legs and a pair of black heels to fit the outfit together. The Doctor knew one person with that sort of attire. Dalek Caan didn't seem too fazed by the fierce and goddess-like appearance from 'Miss Smith', he seemed rather…pleased.

"Yes hello everybody! Yup that's me, Miss Smith…Now where are the Ponds…?" Smith trailed off, turning around to Amy and Rory who stood shocked staring at her. "Oh yes of course! I met you're daughter, lovely and all but I'd rather she didn't carry lasers into my Tardis, I mean she hates the guns as it is but lasers-" She rambled on, gesturing her hands around until Rory decided to cut her off.

"Who are you?" Rory asked, cutting her off quickly and she narrowed her eyes, looking appalled at such a question. Amy immediately thought of the Doctor at this moment, everybody had to know who they were.

"Oh! Smith, or Miss Smith, no first name no last name, weren't much for names actually…" The jet haired woman trailed off quickly and noticed the look of bewilder of the two companions. "You don't know?" They both shook their heads slowly. "He probably hasn't told you," She shrugged, turning around to the Doctor.

"Told us what?" Amy asked suspiciously, approaching the man with the bow tie.

"Smith…" The Doctor said almost in a warning tone, looking at her in somewhat pain. "I-" The Doctor cut himself off, feeling guilty as the looks he got from Amy and Rory weren't helping at all by gawping at him.

"Let's just say, I'm an old friend,"


	3. The Tiger, And The Rude And Ginger

Smith gave him a tweak smile and a small wink as she brushed past Rory, a pink stain across his cheeks when she walked around and in front of the Doctor. It had been a while since she had the Doctor, granted, but she didn't flaunt around him or shout at him. No, she decided to give a large grin with her hands on her hips, feeling Amy's burn of eyes through the back of her head.

"Well? No hello? Just...'Smith'?" She questioned with her light, angelic laugh, the Doctor giving one to try and move his awkwardness. His new appearance slightly baffled her inside, his hair was brown and floppy, nothing like _her_ Doctor's hair. His eyes were a sort of autumn leaf green and he was slightly shorter, maybe a bit lankier; Smith thought. He was still cute and charming, and still taller than Smith.

"It's a surprise as all," The Doctor smiled nervously, seeing his dear old companion that he was so close to. "What are you doing here, not that it's not great to see you?" He told her with a shaky, as she continued to walk around, the Daleks looking her over. He didn't know why he was so nervous; maybe it was because he hadn't seen the woman in four years. She was more curvy, but in all the right places, not to mention she had defiantly filled out in the chest area. He cleared his throat and his eyes averted before to try and hide the guilty look.

"Daleks turned up while I was fixing up the Tardis-"

"Wait that's _her_ Tardis?" Amy cut in, exclaiming, Smith rolling her eyes.

"And I came here, being suspicious and all but it's good to see you too though," She smiled, ignoring the fierce Scottish woman who was shouting the odds towards the more beautiful lady. _Looks like he got his rude and ginger…_

"We have arrived," The Prime Minister announced next to Dalek Caan as the engines began dying down, and a loud thump indicated that they had landed somewhere.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor asked, pulling his eyes away from Smith as female humanoid Dalek stepped in front of the Doctor. Amy furrowing her reds together and also stepped forward.

"Er aren't you meant to be explaining here?" Amy asked rudely and Smith turned to her, placing her hands on her nice hips, which Rory happened to notice. "Who are you? Why do you have a Tardis?" Smith gave her a skeptical look, looking her up and down. Amy reminded her of a gothic rocker with skirts about the size of Smith's belts. Oh wait, she doesn't wear them.

"Excuse me Red you don't have to act so surprised, there were loads of us before you and your cracker jack here," Smith countered, waving her finger at Rory who looked just as shocked. "Oh he hasn't told you?" She asked cheekily, while looking at the Doctor, who was simply looking down. "I could list some right now; Susan, Tegan, Martha, Molly…" She trailed off dramatically, counting off the names on her fingers.

"Of course he has told me, he just hasn't mentioned you," Amy said back and Smith laughed, Rory smiling lightly.

"The look on the hot one's face says otherwise," She said, clicking her tongue at the older man and left him a sweet wink again. "Easy Tiger," Smith liked to flirt, there was no lie in that, when it came to Captain Jack or Gwen the Doctor never really minded, but she could feel his gaze burning a hole through both hers and Rory's bodies.

"The Prime Minister wishes to speak with you now," The humanoid Dalek told the Doctor loudly, cutting into the petty argument which Smith was clearly burning. The Doctor looked up hesitantly and walked towards them a little bit across the white tiled floor. Smith stood where she was with her hands crossed over her heavy chest and the companions still confused about not only where they were, but also who Smith was and why there was so much tension between them. Well, sexual tension maybe, but that's what Rory saw between the pair.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" It asked him slowly, and Smith walked up, the humanoid stopping her with a hand to the chest. Smith gave her a 'Bitch Please' look when she stared down at the hand in the middle of her heavy chest.

"You were not asked for," She said, putting her hand up to Smith who looked outraged by the thing not only stopping her but touching her also. A Dalek also approached if she was going to attack.

"I don't take orders from scum," She shoved the woman's hand off of her and the Dalek stalk came out of her head, both Amy and Rory grimacing at it and also jumping back. "Go on then," It came out more as a growl and she smirked, coming eye-to-stalk with it. "Do it, or do you want to get into trouble?" She said clicking her long, pink tongue again and the short blonde narrowed her eyes at her into a deep scowl. If looks could kill, Smith would not only be six feet under, but maybe even twelve.

"Let her pass," Dalek Caan said, Smith winked and strolled past the blonde woman-Dalek with absolute swag and up to the Doctor. Her steps graceful and swift with only the tapping of her high heels against the flooring, "You are no different to what you once were when we last met Miss Smith," He said in somewhat approval, and as he once said 'You would make worthy Dalek'.

"Meh, still the same ol' girl who kicks everyone's ass in the end and shows no mercy," Smith shrugged with a proud smile, shoving her hands in her coat pockets before clearing her throat and continuing. "According to legend you have a dumping ground a planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong, the battle scarred, the insane. Ones you can't even control," Smith answered intellectually, standing by the Doctor close as she held her hands behind her back. The Doctor looked over her with a small, timid smile, something that wasn't like him. _Damn she hadn't changed...Well the attitude hadn't._

"There's such a thing," Rory whispered to Amy and she continued to listen in to the talk, jealous of the Doctor and this 'Smith's interaction with him. "What? I know a thing or two about Daleks," Rory defended himself but the Doctor continued with his speech.

"The thought of the asylum just confuses me. Why not just kill them?" The Doctor asked a confused expression across his new features. Smith couldn't help but look strangely at the red bow tie.

"The Daleks believe its offensive of them to extinguish something made of divine hatred," Smith told him immediately and the Doctor's expression fell to absolute disgust.

"Offensive?" The Doctor asked. "You find it offensive?" He questioned again, turning to the glass cage that Dalek Caan 'sat' inside.

"Does this surprise you?" Dalek Caan retorted as the Doctor came close to the glass case he was sitting in, shock, disgust and concern washed over his face and Smith looked at him softly.

"Yes," The Doctor said after a few seconds, avoiding his gaze with the squid thing.

"The Daleks have an idea of what beauty is," The humanoid spoke up behind them.

"I thought you had run out of ideas to make me sick, but it seems not. You think hatred is beautiful?" Smith exclaimed, storming up to the tank with a furious look on her face. "I've met you so many times that I should be used to this shit," She spat the curse out like it was venom on her tongue.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you, or Miss Smith," Caan suggested, the Doctor and Smith looked at each other, the same look that she gave when she used to comfort him before when he was feeling ashamed of some sorts.

"I regret letting you live," Smith growled in a dark, deathly tone, which made everything in the room stop. That was the tone for when she gave no mercy, for when she was vengeful and full of spite. IIt shook both Amy and Rory to the bone, and scared the Doctor more because the last time she used that voice was a very long time ago. They both turned their heads when they suddenly heard this unlocking noise while Smith was simmering down. They realized the floor was opening into a tiny hole, Amy and Rory quickly moved out of the way before they could fall through it. Through the hole, you could see this gray planet below them, sparkling with dust.

"What's that?" Amy asked, looking through the hole.

"The asylum Red, it occupies the whole planet, right to the core," Smith answered, walking down the steps and towards the two companions. Amy frowned at the name she was given, but at least Smith was more calm now. "It's rather beautiful on the outside," She smiled, peering right over the edge. "For something so fatal," She deflated.

"How many Daleks are down there?" The Doctor asked as he appeared by Smith's side as she ran her black gloved her through her dark hair, sighing at the long way down it was.

"A count has not been made, but there's got to be millions I assume," The humanoid Dalek told them.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Smith quipped sarcastically and Rory laughed under his breath. Amy simply elbowed him.

"Still alive?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Smith's comment as he turned back to the woman-Dalek.

"The asylum is fully assimilated supervision is not required,"

"Armed?" Amy asked and Smith rolled her big, doe-eyes.

"The Daleks are always armed" Smith told her in a 'duh' tone, the Doctor and Rory just stared at the two. "It's the whisk that they have on," She told her, mimicking some sort of spinning action with her hand against her waist, the Doctor rolled his eyes and gave a slight face palm.

"This signal has been received from the very heart of the asylum," The humanoid Dalek woman said. Over a speaker, loud Opera music started playing. Smith broke into a short, loud laugh.

"Doctor I'm not the best when it comes to Dalek technology but I'm pretty sure they don't contact each other with classical Opera," Smith beamed to him with a dark, red painted smile.

"That's because they don't," The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he started to slowly dance along to the music. She slapped him on the arm and crossed her arms over her heavy chest.

"What?" He asked innocently when he noticed she was trying not to smile at him.

"Serious moment here Doc," She motioned.

"Years later and still lecturing me" The Doctor sighed happily.

"Has it been any other way?" She smiled that friendly smile, and the Doctor felt that feeling that they had just when they were travelling all over again. Friendship, Fun, Grief…Love.

"What is this noise EXPLAIN!" One of the Daleks asked them, pulling them out of their moment.

"You've never heard of music before?" Smith gave them the weirdest look. They didn't reply but the Doctor spoke up again.

"It's me," the Doctor said with a slight grin.

"Sorry what?" Rory asked.

"It's me playing the triangle," He laughed at himself for a moment and then stopped when he saw everyone's serious looks. "Alright I might've gotten buried in the mix, anyways Carmen. That was a lovely show," The Doctor pointed his sonic at the speaker.

"Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" The Doctor asked the whole parliament. They all were silent. "He asked the Daleks…" the Doctor muttered to himself. He pointed his sonic again, it flashed and made a whirring sound for a moment before it buzzed out.

"Here," Smith said, making the Doctor look up as she threw him her red and silver sonic screwdriver at him, he caught it with ease and noticed it was a little more advanced than his current one.

"Where did you get this?" He said a mixture of shock and surprise in his young and high voice.

"I made it at Torchwood, I think you'll find it's a little better than yours," She smirked as he pointed it and the music stopped. The Doctor simply muttered before tossing it back, Smith catching it with ease in her right hand effortlessly.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked the sender of the signal. There was tense silence, waiting for the noise to come back on the speakers.

"Anyone there?" Smith asked through the microphone as well, only louder.

"HELLO YES! YES! YES! Sorry, do you read me?" This female voice asked over the intercom, Smith cocked a thin eyebrow.

"Yes we do, identify yourself and report your status," the Doctor asked.

"Hello, are you real? Are you actually properly real?" She asked. Smith smiled at that. She could almost sense the joy in her voice.

"Yes to confirm I am actually properly real," The Doctor smiled at her, even though she couldn't see him.

"Oswin Oswald, entertainment manager of the starship Alaska, status is shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year most of the crew is missing but most of the rations have lasted," She answered quickly and Smith cut in,

"A year? Are you ok? Are you under attack?" Smith asked a little concerned for the mysterious woman. How could she have been there a whole year with no supplies was the thing at the back of Smith's mind.

"Some of the local life here is a bit harsh but I've been keeping them out…" Oswin trailed off.

"Do you know what those life forms are?" The Doctor asked, making Smith look at him plainly.

"I know a Dalek when I hear it," She mumbled through the speaker.

"You've been fighting against the Daleks on your own for a year?" the Doctor asked. He sounded very amazed at the thought of someone being able to do that.

"Good on you girl!" Smith cheered on.

"Yeah, I've been baking soufflés," She sighed as if it was nothing and both the companions and Smith raised their eyebrows.

"Soufflés against the Daleks… and where do you get the milk?" The Doctor asked and Smith chuckled at that.

"This conversation is irrelevant," The Dalek Prime Minister snapped at him and both time travelers turned around quickly, narrowing their eyes at him.

"No it is not because a star liner has crashed into your asylum, and if someone can get in someone can get out. There'd be a tsunami of insane Daleks heading out into the universe," The Doctor explained.

"The asylum must be cleansed,"

"Then why is it still here? Why not just blow it up?" Smith asked. Honestly if they're so powerful why not have done it in the first place if they were so scared.

"Good question," the Doctor pointed at Smith looking proud as he always was of the girl.

"The asylum force field is impenetrable," The Dalek humanoid woman explained.

"Then turn it off then," Amy suggested as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"It can't be turned off from within this ship Red," Smith told her again, Amy suddenly began feeling like she had been having a telling off like a child.

"A small task force then could go to it and turn it off. Why not send a couple of Daleks?" The Doctor suggested. The whole stadium was silent. Smith began giggling.

"Ooo the Daleks _do_ have emotions," Smith teased and saw Amy give her a little side smile in which Smith returned. "Daleks feared of Daleks,"

"Oh I see you're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you is willing to go. So tell me then what do the Daleks do when they're scared?" The Doctor asked as he walked up to a nearby Dalek.

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed to the Asylum and will turn the force field off," it told him.

"You don't have a predator and even if you did why else would they do it for you?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"Because we will kill the Human Timelord otherwise," A red Dalek announced as it rolled up to Smith and pointed it's gun at her back, she looked up at the Doctor, her eyes wide and helpless.

"Human Time Lord?" Rory whispered his eyes wide along with Amy.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed and are enjoying the story so far. I am also on where you can read the story with a full layout :3**


	4. Over-Sized Pepper Pots Ready To Kill

"Human with Time Lord DNA actually, and besides, I want my death to be a little more interesting than being shot by an oversized pepper pot," Smith seethed at the Dalek, looking over her shoulder at the shorter machine, glaring at it as its stalk continued to press into her back. "Maybe by Cybermen or falling into the time vortex…." She trailed off and Amy had shot her a warning to maybe shut her mouth once in a while to save her life. Smith was reckless, but she was no Mary-Sue, but she sure was just as mad as a Hatter.

"Does she even regenerate?" Dalek Caan asked, as if mocking her as the Dalek pressed the gun closer to her, Smith almost whimpered. Almost. She was so much stronger than that. "Let's put it to the test," It giggled evilly and Smith glared strongly.

"You tried killing me before Caan and you couldn't do it, I am too 'special' for you to destroy," Smith breathed out in a chuckle, and soon a hysterical laugh, earning the weirdest looks from everything and everybody in the room. "'When Daleks go rogue' that would be good!"

"What do you need Smith for? We haven't seen each other for so long, she is her own person, she travels by herself," The Doctor said, the worry slowly filling his eyes as he watched his ex-companion beginning to steady her laughing and soon she stopped, a smirk on her face. He adjusted his bow tie nervously. "You've always been after her, ever since you met,"

"If you fail this quest, then the woman will be killed, and the Daleks want to see your pain," The humanoid smiled at the Doctor and his eyes darkened as these men came up to the Doctor and put this weird sort of bracelet on him. Smith slid away from the Dalek, giggling and she skipped towards Amy and Rory.

"These bracelets will help keep you alive when you are down in the asylum. The gravity beam will help convey you down close to the spaceship. You must find a way to drop the force field down after that," The humanoid Dalek woman explained. Just then, this little portal formed in the hole by them and Smith saw it lead straight down to the planet.

"You're going to fire me at a planet?" The Doctor asked. "You are going to fire _me_at a planet?!" He exclaimed with a disbelieving look.

"Alright Mr. Self-Centered, I think she means us too!" Smith scowled, narrowing her eyes at the older man.

"You will not be alone it is rumored that the Doctor always travels with companions," A Dalek said to him. Just then, bracelets just like the Doctor's were strapped on to Smith, Amy and Rory too. "And by history, Smith was one of the best,"

"Oh brilliant," Rory shouted in frustration and Smith looked at him plainly.

"Hey just because you haven't been here long," Smith warned and the Doctor rolled his eyes, cutting in;

"Don't worry we'll get through this I promise don't be scared," the Doctor whispered to all of them, and then turned to Smith. "I'm sorry you're here again," He gave a sort of half smile, clearly not sorry because of the years, he was waiting for Smith to turn up again. The last time he saw her was when he regenerated.

"Don't be sorry Doctor, I left you. And I kind of missed all this," She winked, walking towards the portal along with the companions. "Besides, who's scared? I haven't done this for so long!" She gave a sort of happy groan as she stepped, literally, the top of her toes at the edge, maybe even a little bit over.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, ready to grab her hand if she slipped, Amy looked at him, nostrils flared.

"Er getting it over with? At least it isn't running," Smith shrugged with a laugh and she took the Doctor's hand and smiled sweetly. "To old times?" She asked lightly ad he also a smile, one he was not yet used to.

"To old times," The Doctor agreed and the two jumped in, Amy and Rory after them.

Smith was slightly regretting jumping into the portal a second later when she realized she was practically free falling; she had jumped down a lot of tunnels and vents in the past, but never a free portal.

At this moment, she knew she was screaming along with Amy and Rory but they couldn't hear it over the loud wind that blew past them. She saw the ground come closer to her and she closed her eyes and covered herself as she plummeted to the earth with a loud, cracking thud.

"Oww," Smith complained after she hit what felt like stone hard cold ground, a scratching pain rushed up her leg and then, to make things better, she felt something large land on her.

"Owww," She just repeated, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Rory on top of her. "Well hello stranger" She smirked as he pushed himself off her and stood up. He held out his hand and helped her up from the dusty floor.

"Rory by the way," He smiled at the brunette rather cheekily, in which she returned. Both of their outfits were practically ruined, covered in dirt and had been cut and torn on the sleeves and legs.

"Rory eh? Pretty name" She also smiled at the older man, maybe by a few years. She brushed herself down, wiping the wet dirt from her knees and feeling something sticky on her glove. She cocked an eyebrow, taking her glove off and looking down her leg, to see a 10cm gash from the top of her thigh. "Shit," She grumbled and Rory looked down and hissed when he saw the damage to her pale thigh.

"I can wrap that up for you if you like, I'm a nurse," He told her, eyeing her leg before looking back up at her face, seeing a few scraps across her forehead and porcelain cheeks.

"Um…." She then turned around, her face falling as she saw the sight in front of her, she looked up at Rory nervously who was still brushing himself down. "Maybe soon but do you trust me?" She asked quietly it was bare a whisper; she pulled herself back next to Rory with slow steps.

"We've just met," Rory told her in a whisper, making her roll her eyes.

"I travelled with the Doctor right before you and Red, do you trust me now?" She asked in a loud whisper, looking around with wide eyes still. She was in her natural fighting stance, no amount of fist power would take them out but she was thankful she had brought her guns with her.

"Yes," Rory said and Smith took his hand and placed her free finger to her dark lips, the lipstick not staining onto her long, red nailed finger.

"Be very quiet and don't move," She said to him in a bare whisper, Rory couldn't help but slightly turned his head and saw he was in a room full of still Daleks and the beautiful mysterious woman. "Jesus Christ,"

None of them actually looked alive; they were just sort of standing. It still seemed quite scary though being in a room full of dead Daleks. It seemed like at any moment they would come to life and shout, "EXTERMINATE," at them. Smith turned back to Rory in concern, he just looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs and wanted to run away at any moment, his eyes were big and anime.

"Can I move now?" Rory asked her quietly, still clutching her hand and Smith hesitantly nodded, letting his hand go slowly and back to his side. Smith suddenly clapped her hands together, the skin clashing loudly making Rory almost jump out of his skin with the sudden sound in the silent room. He put his hands up, looking over to Smith who was staring at the Dalek right up close. She gave a breath of relief and stood up, placing her hands back on her hips.

"Where's everybody else?" Smith asked looking around the empty room filled with several dormant Daleks. "They must have been transmitted somewhere else into the Asylum," She groaned, rubbing her forehead. The coast must have been clear now that she was talking normally again. She began wiping down her leg again, red staining her hands and matching the outfit that she was wearing.

"I can do that now if you like," Rory suggested politely, cheeks pink because he knew his hands would be on the top of her gorgeous leg.

"I'd rather not in a room of Daleks," She gave an apologetic smile and left it bleeding before starting to walk again. Or in her case, limp. "When we find a safer place then you can," She told him and after about a minute, Rory spoke up again.

"You know what I wanna know?" Rory asked, making Smith stop and turn to him. "Why the Doctor has never mentioned a 'Smith' to any of us." Smith turned to him, he could slightly see the sadness and remorse in her eyes before she sighed with a small smile.

"I had met him when I was eight years old, in a park in South End. For some reason I had moved to England but my parents never spoke about it while they were alive," She started, playing with the swallow bird ring on her index finger. "He was in his Ninth Regeneration, just after the Time War and somehow I comforted him. He came every so years until I was sixteen, and whisked me away to see the Universe," Smith explained as they began to cautiously walk around, Rory raised his eyebrows in interest at the way she spoke to him as if she had said the words several times before.

"By any chance did you love him? Or try to kiss him?" He chuckled and Smith laughed under her breath. There had been times when she had thought about him and his lips, but with the amount of women he had on board who either loved him or wanted to love him she didn't want to risk it.

"When I first met him maybe, but then I didn't. So many things changed when we travelled together, the companions, the face and I became the girl who was as dangerous as he was and he protected me because of one thing,"

"What?" Rory continued to ask, too interested and intrigued in this woman to even stop, it was if her eyes were filled with a million pictures and stories for her heart to tell. He wanted to know them, something inside him wanted to know these stories.

"I took in Regeneration energy, I was known as a Human with Time Lord DNA but I was full of vengeance and anger around enemies. I've killed, I won't lie. But I changed when I left," Smith told him, although it seemed more to herself with the reassuring tone in her sweetening, thick voice. "I became somebody, I took in companions and I went off into the Universe again. And it was fantastic," She said with a sad smile.

"Why did you leave? Wait, how did you get a Tardis?" This was his last question; he believed he had said enough.

"I built it with my companions, but they left when they got married last year. Great couple, a 1940's bartender and a Human, you'd never see it," Smith grinned, Rory noticing that she avoiding the whole ex-companion question that they always ask.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your comments so far. How do we think of Rory and Smith's flirty dirty relationship so far? And we all know Amy can only get so curious before she begins asking questions...**


	5. Not Everybody Wants To Kiss The Doctor

_The Doctor came in the Tardis looking like he had been crying, Smith sat on the car seat next to the Tardis controls, she had also been crying for the loss of another dear friend. Her eyes were red and puffy, as she looked at him she had a vicious glare, something she never did unless she was with enemies. He went to hug her for comfort, but she got up quickly and slung her hand across his face, making a loud crack sound echo through the Tardis as his head snapped back, biting his lip and pain crawled to his cheek. Blood rushed up to the stinging and created a large hand print across his delicate features._

"You bastard," She spat angrily, recalling every single cry and scream and yell that had come from Donna twenty minutes before, the Doctor wiped her mind clean and had just dropped her home, Smith had heard everyone moment of it. "I thought you were the good guy, but it's the same with everyone companion right? Drop them off or wipe their minds completely. I cannot believe you could ever do this, but what do I know right?" She shrugged sarcastically and the Doctor looked at her sadly.

"Smith, I'm sorry, I had to, she would have died if I hadn't," He said putting a hand on her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off, tears brimming her eyes.

"But you could have helped her or something, she loved traveling with you and now she's forgotten all of it, all because of you," Smith said, she covered her mouth with her hand and let out a gentle sob, the Doctor watched in pain as it broke the three hearts in the room.

There was a dense silence between them; she felt anger boil inside of her. She was mad because of what he did to Donna and she didn't care if it was for her own good. The three of them had been through so much together just like the others, Rose…Martha and Jack and now he was going to let her forget all that even when he had been such a huge part in her life. That was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Take me home," Smith told him, clearing her throat and adjusting her red jacket, turning her head and folding her hands over her chest.

"What?" He asked, clearly surprised. Smith was the longest companion he had; he loved the woman even when he couldn't admit it and he promised himself when they met when she was only eight years old that he would never do anything for her to leave.

"Take me home now please," Smith repeated, heading down to the hallway and into her bedroom to pack her things. She didn't know why she wanted to stop traveling with him but she was so mad at him because of this and she was also afraid that someday the same thing would happen to her, even though they had been travelling for years. It was a matter of time before he finally became bored of Smith.

"No," He told her and she turned around, the red suitcase clutched in her hands. "You're not like the others; you're not like any of them. You took care of me all those years; I can't let you go like this. I'm not ready for you to not be here," He whimpered lightly, and she avoided his brown-eyed gaze, unable to look at him straight on. "Well what about River? She said we'd meet again,"

"I don't give a damn what she says, this my choice," She mumbled through choked sobs, slinging in every one of her items as quick as she could so she could get home. Wherever home maybe.

"Oh and where are you going to stay? Everyone is gone Smith, that's why you have me, I'm the only person that has ever taken care and been there for you," He continued to plead with her, trying to grab her hand but she bitterly moved away.

"Cardiff, I'll go and see Jack and I'll sort myself out there," The green-eyed twenty year old looked back at the Doctor painfully. "This is your own fault," Smith told him, brushing past him and back towards the door.

"I…" He didn't know what to say, she didn't know his name. And hell he didn't know hers. She always told him that she was ashamed of it, and her mother only called her that name because when she was born, her cries sounded like an angel singing. He wouldn't know now. He watched as she desperatly fled across the Coral engine room and towards the door, hearing her light yet beautiful sobbing.

"Don't," She put her hand up as the other one took handle of the Tardis door. "Don't even say it. It's over, I should have known that I'd probably be going next too," She sighed, rubbing her eyes before she opened the door and walked out.

"Goodbye Smith," He whispered and he had tears in his eyes as his young companion left the Tardis and out into the room. She turned around and in that moment, just with the Cardiff breeze blowing her curls around her shoulders, and her emerald, wet eyes gleaming against the sunlight, she looked perfect. And flawless.

"You did this," Smith said simply and he closed the door not looking back at her. Then she heard the Tardis disappear into the sky, maybe off the face of the Earth.

Amy and the Doctor walked around several corridors after that had climbed down the seemingly forever ladder, Amy was very curious, thoughts constantly in and out of her head about the mysterious Miss Smith. Sure she knew about the others, but Smith was never mentioned. Although...one of the bedrooms in the Tardis was locked and the door written in Gallifreyan was covered in dust. The Doctor obviously didn't want to go in there and be reminded of Smith.

"Who is she Doctor, really?" Amy started to the Doctor, walking carefully behind him as they cautiously heading through the hallway, passing multiple doors and control panels. He had been worried ever since they came down the beam because he couldn't find Rory or Smith, he kept pulling the fact aside that Amy could be transferred into a Dalek.

"Who?" He asked innocently, averting his eyes away from the fiery redheaded Scott, she act the same way that she did back in the Parliament again and he couldn't deal with her screaming out the odds.

"'Miss Smith', who else?" Amy asked sarcastically, the Doctor sighed, turning around and placing his hands on his hips, urging to bite back the tone of hers. "What kind of name is 'Miss Smith' anyway?"

"She's a companion," He stated simply. "And I've never known her real name because she never told anyone, she was a troubled child and just wanted to be free, and see the stars," The Doctor explained and Amy's determined facial expression failed slightly. She soon cleared her throat and continued talking, and not about her name.

"A pretty bad-ass companion, who is she to you? Don't lie to me Doctor," Amy ordered, crossing her arms over her chest and her jealously obviously showing.

"She is a woman who I met when she was a child, I was a few faces back and I let her travel with me. She wasn't like any of you, she didn't flaunt herself around me, which only made me like her more," The Doctor said, as if he was ashamed. Amy noticed that the look in his eyes meant he never really spoke about it because he was so ashamed. Oh no he wasn't, not really. He had fantasies and had visions of that woman ever since she swaggered into that Tardis.

'_Dear God it's smaller on the outside!_'

"She never knew about it…" He trailed off, smiling proudly yet sadly, remembering the first thing she said when she walked in and out the Tardis quite a few times. "She was only sixteen when we started travelling, her father was an Astrologist and she always wanted to see the stars and other planets. She fell in love with the Tardis and its wonders as soon as she saw it," The Time Lord explained, adjusting his bow tie.

"Do you love her?" Amy asked after a few minutes.

"Now? I don't know, the shock of her turning up has made me think about how I made her leave and how much I had cared for her over those years," He mumbled out. "I think she liked me in the beginning, maybe loved me but when I changed, she changed too. I've never been quite sure," He explained and Amy looked at him softly. "She became a Human with Time Lord DNA, of course she would change," He tried dismissing, but Amy continued to press the subject.

"Is she the only companion that you...loved back?" Amy asked awkwardly, the Doctor letting in a small smile. Maybe sometimes he admitted it to himself while she was there or when she had been gone, but everybody knew she was eventually going to be associated with him somehow. Especially River.

"Yes, but so much went on I doubt she noticed," The Doctor shrugged, coming up to another panel door and managed to shift it open, and they also came into a wider hallway with bigger door at the end. "Besides, alot can happen in four years, she's probably moved on," He gave a small, half smile before they continued their search for Amy's husband and the Doctor's ex-companion.


	6. Suicide Watch

They two walked around the Daleks trying to find a way out, Rory pondering Smith with questions. He was very curious to know of the ex-companion and her seemingly 'special' connection she had with the Doctor, and why the Daleks are so interested in her. He was surprised to know that Smith wasn't like the others; she was just like the Oncoming Storm.

"I think he really cares about you," Rory told her, making their way through a frozen crowd of Daleks, and Smith turned around, her stained hand now holding her bleeding thigh. She had put her gloves back in the pocket of her waistcoat earlier.

"What would make you say that?" the woman asked, turning around to him and raising a thin eyebrow. She brushed her curly bangs out the way of her seasonal eyes and cocked her perfect head with an urging expression.

"You saw the look on his face when the Dalek threatened to shoot you, and I know that he wouldn't help the Daleks for anything unless if it means saving everyone, or right now, saving you," Rory told her, and Smith awed at him mentally. "I think he loved you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he knew.

"Jesus if Red won't marry you again, I will," she chuckled, almost completely brushing off the Doctor's feelings completely as they continued to walk around. It was getting boring, the place was just endless corridors and Smith wondered if there ever was an exit.

"Also, what's with the whole red get-up? The only thing on you that isn't red is your dress," Rory pointed out, brushing off the awkward silence but kicked himself when he mentioned her dress above those long, gorgeous legs and he wasn't bothered by the mess of blood.

"A companion thought that red would suit me, not to mention it shows the enemy what I'm like," she smirked, winked at Rory whose cheeks went a slight shade of pink. "I'm a dangerous woman Rory Williams, River should have told you that by now," Smith teased him all the way.

"You know River?" Rory asked and Smith turned her head, biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to mention anything that might change the future.

"Fantastic woman, she was the one who told me I would create a big part in the Doctor's life when we met again," She told him in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "We didn't believe it at first, and I still didn't when I left," Smith shrugged, wanting to pass the subject of River off already, she was sure that Amy and Rory knew nothing about River's future, her past.

"Soo…" Rory trailed off, clearing his throat, "Daleks have you ever faced them before?" He asked curiously to the shorter girl with a sort of casual look on his face.

"A couple times, first time reality almost collapsed but it was also fun at the same time," Smith remembered, smiling slightly at the memory of the end of the world, as weird as it sounded.

"Fun?" He asked skeptically, quite surprised that Daleks could have made their day fun when they took over the world, well attempted.

"Yeah, It was like a big companion reunion and there were two, almost three doctor's also, we got to meet a lot of the people the Doctor used to travel with. It was amazing," Smith sighed happily, but her face turned cold, a little serious at the thought of Sarah Jane and Donna. She felt stone inside, that she couldn't do anything about it.

"I take it there was a lot more of us then the Doctor likes to make out huh?" Rory gave a half-hearted laugh, in which Smith gave a little chuckle back.

"Yeah, there were a lot," She said, looking over at him sympathetically. "But we all find out some point, he promises us there we are special, that we will be with him forever. It's not true because rule one; the Doctor lies," Smith stated, turning back away from him.

"Any more rules we should be aware of?" Rory asked and Smith nodded, looking over her shoulder to see the Daleks were still.

"Rule two; don't wonder off, no matter how tempting it is. Rule three; when he says run and grabs your hand, you run," She drawled out with a slight chuckle.

"I think we've established that one," Rory laughed, a smile coming over Smith's face too.

"And the last rule, he's not always right. That's one to remember," Smith warned and she turned back to Rory. "Even if he sends you away because he thinks it's right, he's wrong. It means he's either going to die, go into danger or he's just getting bored," She said only Rory noticed something different within those pictured eyes, something like sorrow and remorse. Something that Rory saw a lot.

"What happened?" Rory asked softly, giving her his adoring, apologetic face. He didn't want to press her with upsetting questions because he could tell that she was already getting uncomfortable.

"We all just went back to our normal lives and said goodbye to each other hoping to possibly meet each other again in the future," Smith shrugged, putting her hands in the pockets of her red coat. "One of them died though, last year, it was sad, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly either though. She refused my help, to make her better. I shouldn't feel bad but I do," She breathed out, feeling as if her heart was in her throat.

"I know how you feel, I'm a nurse I see it every day," Rory told her, sending her a small smile before carrying on, "And you?" He assumed carefully and Smith froze in her spot as she had small flashbacks of that terrible memory before turning around to him.

"The day I left the Doctor," She sighed, running her hands through her hair before clapping her hands together and grinning, her demeanor completely changing that the Doctor usually does. "Again it's a long story for another day," Smith told him and he was good enough to drop the subject. They walked around some more. At one point Rory touched one of the dead Dalek's eyestalks just out of fun.

"Don't touch it," Smith ordered, freezing on the spot again just in case.

"What's it going to do?" Rory asked in mock concern, looking back.

"Shoot you," Smith whispered, placing her hand on his arm, trying to pull him away.

"Look," He pushed it, making the head spin and nothing happened. "Ooh terrifying," he mocked her with a teasing grin. Suddenly the Dalek's head spun towards them, and both Smith and Rory widened their eyes.

"Idiot," She breathed, still looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Her heart began thumping hard against her chest, adrenaline slowly into her blood stream and feeling something she hadn't quite felt in a while since her companions had left.

"I suggest that we walk back slowly now," Rory advised quietly, taking Smith's hand and pulling her back. "Sorry?" He asked more than said.

"Oh good idea," She chided sarcastically as they started to walk backwards. Her foot accidentally knocked into a random missing piece from a Dalek and this loud ringing noise went throughout the whole basement. Rory and Smith stood there in the silence not even daring to make a move. Nothing happened after what seemed like the longest minute ever. They both let out sighs of relief when they decided to move again and continued trying to walk a different direction.

"E-E-E-E-E-EGGS," The Dalek that had been looking at they said, it's high voice ringing through the room making them cringe when they had heard it. Rory and Smith stopped and turned back towards it. It sounded as if it was stuck on some sort of reply.

"Um what? Sorry?" Rory asked politely and Smith bit her lip nervously when it spoke again;

"Shut up Rory," She sang, pulling him back slightly but he brushed her off lightly.

"E-E-E-E-E-EGGS" It repeated,

"Eggs," Rory guessed shrugging his shoulders but Smith shook her head. He took his hand away from Smith's and looked down to the floor.

"Rory I don't think it means that," She whispered to him. Of course, he ignored her though.

"Do you mean those little balls on the bottom half of you?" He asked, pointing to its 'body' so to speak. The Dalek just looked at him.

"Rory," Smith complained in a singsong voice again, a little higher, wanting him to turn around and listen to her.

"EXXXXX-TER-MIN-ATE," It finished and Rory slowly turned towards Smith, a guilty look on his.

"Told you," Smith smirked at him teasingly yet she was ready to run.

"EXT-ER-MIN-ATE," Another Dalek said beside them and soon all the Daleks in the room were slowly shouting Exterminate. One of them shot at the two companions and they ducked out of the way in time.

"Here," Smith shouted, rummaging into the inside of her coat pocket and pulling out a taser looking thing before throwing it to Rory and grabbing another. "Take out the stalks!" She shouted as her own taser turning into a gun.

"What am I meant to do with this?!" Rory exclaimed, holding the thing with his hand on the trigger and suddenly it transformed into a laser gun with a screen of target. "Oh my god," He said, observing it and Smith brought him back to this reality.

"51st Century weapons honey," Smith grinned, blasting a few Daleks as she pulled Rory down for cover when her gash on her leg began hurting painfully. "The best kind," She sat up and blasted again over the protection.

"Doctor said no weapons," Rory complained and she looked up at him, cocking the gun and chucked it to him.

"Do I look like the Doctor?" Smith asked skeptically, Rory quickly shook his head, and as the Daleks began waking up, they both began shooting, bullets and blue lasers flying everywhere. Smith grabbed Rory's by the vest, making him yelp as she pulled him away from the cover and they continue shooting whilst dodging the Dalek's lasers.

"MUST-KILL-MISS-SMITH" One of them stated, rolling towards them, Smith immediately shot in right on the top of the stalk, making it crack and sizzle, and they hid behind one of the other pillars in the room when it started getting heated.

"Why do they all want you?" Rory asked quickly, panting for air as Smith looked down at the readings on the gun.

"I'm the Doctor's bad side, why do you think?" Smith questioned skeptically, turning back and shooting fire again. "You need to get to a door, these ones are not like the ones up in the Parliament," She whispered, getting another look at the readings before the hologram went back inside the gun and she continued shooting.

"Me? What about you!"

"Because you're in more danger otherwise," She shouted back, Rory almost flinched by the actual seriousness in her tone. "Besides, you are more important right now, get yourself out and go and find Amy and the Doctor, I'll hold them off until I can find a way out,"

"Oi you two!" this female voice shouted over an intercom. The two looked up and listened to it, Smith recognized it as Oswin. She never forget voices or names.

"The door to your far right it's closing quickly. If you run fast, you won't get shot since they are still waking up. Why are you just standing there listening? RUN NOW," The voice urged them quickly. Rory looked at Smith sympathetically and ran for it. "Smith you need to go too!" Oswin continued to shout.

"No way! Not in this lifetime!" Smith protested, jumping out from behind the corner and continued shooting. "Come on then you bastards!" She shouted, her voice echoed through the walls and past the other Dalek voices as beams flew across the room. "Go Rory!" She demanded, getting frustrated and very angry. Between the attempt of being exterminated and trying to escape, Rory was more curious and afraid of Smith using her dark voice that she did hours previous.

"Smith! The door's closing!" Rory shouted, Smith turned back quickly and the door was starting to slide close.

"Just go Rory! I'll take care of these lot," Smith smiled, tears welling in her eyes as she turned back to the Daleks, approaching her but due to the damage to their blasters, were missing pretty badly. It was true, when she had promised the Face Of Boe she'd always protect the Doctor one way or another, she would. But she broke that promise when she had left, but everyone in the universe and galaxies knew that she was coming back. "GO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU," She ordered in [i]that[/i] tone, as if he was a soldier. He somewhat thought that maybe she had been in an organization.

"The Doctor would kill me if I left you here now come on!" Rory yelled louder this time, Smith practically argued with her mind before she lowered her gun. She let out a bitter sigh while hesitating to raise her gun again.

"Fine!" She shouted, running towards the door, Rory got under it with easy but it was coming close to shutting. As Smith ran, she dropped to her knees and slid straight across the door as it came down to her stomach. She passed it just, the door slamming shut and she jumped up swiftly, brushing herself down and fixing her hair.

"That was pretty bad-ass," Rory pointed out as he also got up from the ground and handed the gun back to Smith, now transformed back into the box. "Do I have to watch you for suicide?" He asked as her gun also turned back.

"Nope, I was just kind of saving your life, don't say thanks or anything," Smith shrugged calmly before she put her guns back in her coat and turned back to the intercom in the camera above the door when the voice spoke up again.

"So anyway I'm Oswin aka soufflé girl. What do I call you two?" The female voice from earlier introduced herself and Smith now realized who she was.

"Um Rory," Rory introduced himself awkwardly, taking a few moments to get over the shock and catching his breath as Smith approached another door and pulled something from her pocket.

"Oh you're waiting for me? Smith, just Smith. No first name no last name, too embarrassed not important," She rambled off, brushing her hand through her shoulder length hair and Rory noticed that she had the sonic screwdriver in her hand and was trying to open the door. "Deadlocked, Oswin help please," She asked loudly, reaching the intercoms.

"How did you get that?" Rory questioned, spotting the device in her hands.

"Not a problem," She quipped and the locks on the door had switched and the door slid open and Rory and Smith ran through into what looked like some sort of control room, obviously the heart of the Asylum.

* * *

**Is it just me or that should make everything a whole lot more simpler than just changing the font. **

**Now; those on Mibba will know of my story 'So Much For Sweet And Innocent' and I was thinking of posting it up on here. But for those who don't know, it is a story that was requested my dear 'Smory' fans. (Miss Smith/Rory Williams) and how their flirting sort of took off rapidly. It was first requested when I did the story originally seven months ago but I was thinking of showing it to you all again and taking requests. **

**Stay tuned - Hannah** **xo**


	7. Injury Talk And Suspicion

"Right, you should be safe for now," Oswin told them as they sat in the engine room, Smith leaning against the controls checking the magazine in her gun and Rory was having a simple look around. They could still hear the Daleks from down the hall and they were desperate for a killing.

"I thought the Doctor doesn't allow weapons," Rory stated, going back to their gunfight moments ago. He stared down at the weapon in his hands, wanting to go again with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins in this moment.

"He doesn't but when you travel on your own for a while you know that a sonic screwdriver isn't going to cut it," Smith answered, loading the gun back up and then placing it back in the holster.

"How did you get those?" Rory asked again, examining one of the advanced guns in its taser disguise. She took it from his hands and also placed it in her coat, the two sitting down on the see through floor of the engine/control room. Lights and wires buzzed around the place and looked like they handed been used in such a long time. They looked thick with dust and germs but Smith wasn't the one who wanted to find out.

"Fell through a rift in Time and Space and ended up in the 51st Century, that's where I built the Tardis. God keep up" Smith chuckled, putting it back in her pocket and turning back to Rory. "So, how long do you think you'll be travelling with the Doctor?" She asked, trying to make up a conversation.

"I don't know, it's like we have two separate lives and that's the exact reason why me and Amy have split up," Rory sighed, running his hand over his face.

"When James and Susan left me, it wasn't just because they were getting married ya know? It was because they knew they couldn't have that kind of life with me forever, in this time. James had just come out of 1938 and wanted to spend his life with a dame more beautiful than all of the stars," Smith smiled shakily, thinking back to her dearly beloved poster boy and cafe waitress.

"You could always join him again, I mean me and Amy aren't going to be there again and he was elated to see you again," Rory told her with a small smile. "Come and sit down, I'll do your leg now," He suggested, quickly planting himself on the round, see through platform and pulled out a small medic kit from his vest. Smith sat down slowly and rested her leg close on his lap, making him swallow hard. The way she was looking up at him through her long lashes and her leg over his lap made him slightly aroused in the sense.

"It's kind of weird, you know almost everything yet I know nothing about you," Smith reminded him as he began cleaning away the dry and access blood around the long cut. "How long have you travelled with the Doctor?"

"A few years, well…I say a few years-"

"It feels like twenty," She laughed but soon winced when Rory pressed a bit harder as he was about to start stitching up the gash.

"Sorry," He apologized with a small chuckle and Smith simply smiled. "Not to mention when you're with the Doctor all sorts of things happen, so I'm now 2031 years old and I've died five times," Rory trailed off and Smith's emerald orbs widened.

"You're older than the Doctor! What are you then, Human or Alien?" Smith asked with genuine curiosity and a large grin as Rory neatly stitched her thigh under her dress.

"Um before, Human, then plastic Roman and now I don't know," Rory shrugged and finished the stitching and then wrapped her thigh in a white bandage before she pulled her leg away from his lap. "I'm pretty sure I'm not normal,"

"Well, normal is boring, I mean, I've been eaten and stabbed. According to the rest of the universe, so much more is to come," She gave him a cheekily smile as he pulled himself up from the ground, and helped Smith up by the hands and he smiled at her sweetly.

"I guess you really are the Doctor's companion," He laughed and she gave a light chuckle. They both stared at each other intently for a moment before suddenly a loud explosion occurred behind the doors into the Dalek room and made the whole engine/control room shake, dirt falling from the ceiling as Rory fell over and Smith fell on top of him, practically straddling him. "This better not keep happening" He smirked.

"You wish," Smith chuckled, noticing she was actually straddling and she got up quickly, dusting herself off and noticing the door had actually fallen off the hinges. She let out a low whistle as she limped slightly towards it. "Damn that was really close. You stay here,"

"No I'm coming with you," Rory protested and Smith sighed as she jogged down the hallway, Rory following her quickly and they looked around the Dalek's room, noticing they had all exploded.

"Oh my God," Smith stepped forward, the blazing color of fire reflected through their eyes at the shells discarded across the dusty floors and their pink goo hanging off the edges from the inside.

"Who killed all the Daleks?" Rory asked and they looked up at the noise of footsteps and saw a very rough looking Doctor with an unconscious Amy in his hands stumble through the doorway.

"Who do you think?" The Doctor questioned and both Rory and Smith breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their Time Lord.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They laid Amy down gently on the control room floor, both Rory and the Doctor standing over her while Smith stood in the back of the room, cigarette sitting on her lip as she watched them. She wasn't one for the whole domestic thing since she left the Doctor, apart from the fact it was just James and Susan. Smith didn't want to replace them as soon as they left, she could handle being alone.

"Is there anything we can do? Slow down the process?" Rory asked to no one in particular, Smith breathed out a heavy line of smoke, and Oswin spoke up again.

"You better hope so, because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you," She said and the Doctor and Rory just stared at each other before Amy began groaning, indicating she was waking up. Smith looked over towards the camera on the ceiling, narrowing her eyebrows with a sort of, confused expression.

"Amy it's me…do you remember me?" Rory asks quietly, soon Amy slapped him in the face and Smith was cautious by standing a little closer, her hand on her holster. "She remembers me," He mumbled, cracking his jaw.

"Same ol' Amy," The Doctor chirped before getting up from the floor, lifting her up into a sitting up position.

"Do you know how to make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked over the intercom, a little quieter this time. "Subtract Love, add Anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?" She stated and questioned slowly, clearly interested in Amy's state of mind right now.

"Well! Somebody has never been to Scotland!" Amy announced, sitting up and Smith held out her hand.

"Thanks," She smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her up gently.

"No problem Red," She flashed her pearly whites. "What about you though Oswin? How come the Nanocloud hasn't converted you?" Smith asked suspiciously, as she stubbed out the cigarette before crossing her arms over her heavy chest in an intimidating way even though she isn't face to face with her.

"I mentioned the genius thing yeah? Shielded in here," She said, more to the Doctor as he wondered around, thinking to himself.

"Right! This place, the Daleks said it was fully automated but look at it, it's a wreck," The Doctor said, looking around. "What I'm wondering about you Oswin is where do you get the milk for the soufflés? Am I the only one wondering that?"

"Nope, me too" Smith said, placing her hands in her pockets.

"No, frankly no" Rory said loudly, putting his hands up. "…Twice" He mumbled in defeat and Smith gave a breathless laugh.

"So, _The Doctor_ I've been looking you up all over the database, why do the Daleks call you the Predator?" Oswin asked and the Doctor approached the camera again.

"I'm not a Predator; I'm a man with a plan," The Doctor smiled and Smith rolled her oceanic-green eyes.  
"Always so self-centered,"

"Oh please," The Doctor rolled his eyes in a mocking manner.

"Wait, can you look up 'Smith'?" Smith asked, coming close to the camera as well. "They want me, being the Doctor's special assistant and all," She turned her head to the Eleventh man, smiling slightly.

"Give me one second…" She trailed off, "Ah here. The data title is Miss Smith, Human Time Lord and association with Sarah Jane Smith, Captain Jack Harkness, UNIT and the Doctor," Oswin read off the list and Smith sighed. "Oh my God, you are so feared," Oswin whispered and Smith looked down, staring plainly at the floor. She was so right, Smith began losing mercy when the Master had violated her in such ways and almost killed the Doctor. But she kept it up as long as she was with him. Only when she was with her Doctor she tries to keep her faith. She wanted to be just like the Doctor, as they all do.  
After having a moment with everyone staring at her pointedly, she cleared her throat and turned back to the com.

"But that's the thing, I'm a Human _with_ Time Lord DNA, something happened when the Doctor regenerated, I had cuts on my hands and body and I tried taking away the regeneration energy so he didn't have to. I'm not even sure I can regenerate myself," Smith explained, a little frustrated by her unawareness of her own being. "No wonder I'm on the system though, according to every creature in this Universe, I am very dangerous just because I've worked with some of the best," The Doctor couldn't help but let out a wide, victory smile.

"Don't worry, soon as the plan is in motion we can get out of here" The Doctor reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing gently.

"Wait, did you say you have a plan?" Oswin asked hopefully.

"We're all ears!" Rory told them a little sarcastically and Amy smiled slightly despite the throbbing pain in her head as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Well my question is; Oswin, how fast can you drop a force field?" He asked and everyone suddenly grew curious.

"Pretty fast, but why would I?" She countered.

"Because this is a teleport, am I right?" He grinned up to the camera feed, clearly proud with himself for figuring it out.

"Yeah, internal use only," The Doctor clicked his fingers and ran back to Rory and Amy.

"That's it. Boost the power, soon as the force field is down we can be blasted off straight off the power and back into the Tardis,'" Smith said in realization and high fived the Doctor with wide, Cheshire grins. "Damn I love being smart,"

"I'm sending you a map so you can come get me," Oswin said and the Doctor went to the machine, Rory and Smith following and just leaving Amy to herself on the floor. Smith was very curious of Oswin and if they didn't go and get her, they'd be stuck in the Asylum with no other way out.

"So are we going to go and get her?" Rory asked quietly, The Doctor typing on the machines and checking possible tunnels, short cuts and maps.

"I don't think we have a choice. Now I need you two to stay here with Amy, keep an eye on her and I'll be right back," The Doctor told them, heading towards the door and Smith grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, making him look at her.

"No," Smith told him and he looked up at her, confusion on his face. "I'll come with you," She told him, close to his stance.

"You can't, you have and injured leg and you will be killed," The Doctor protested sternly, Amy looking towards him and an urging smile. Smith looked up to him, helplessness in her eyes with the desperate expression across the angelic features he fell for. She used to always challenge him in situations like this.

"We don't know that Doctor," Smith said, "I'm not letting you go alone," She told him, pointing at him and he sighed, looking down at her.

"Fine, let's go," The Doctor mumbled, taking her hand and leading her towards the glass door, typing the code in and ready to head out. "We'll be back soon!" The Doctor looked towards Smith with a reassuring look, "I promise,"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I'll post another chapter once I get two or more reviews. **


	8. Some Things Just Take Your Mercy

Miss Smith and the raggedy Doctor cautiously stepped down another lengthy hallway, they could still hear Daleks close so the Doctor took Smith's hand tightly, pulling her closer to his body. Apart from the Daleks it was so quiet you could actually hear the Doctor's heartbeats. A soothing sound of War Drums to Smith's ears, it was one of the things she had loved most about him.

"So...how is River Song?" Smith asked casually, kicking a few loose stones with her boot out of the pathway. "She told me that she knows you in this far into your incarnation," The jet continued

"I wouldn't know, she could be dead by now," The Doctor told her, making her look up curiously, "I'm thinking about it now though, about what she said when we first met her," The Doctor recalled with a happy sigh, moving his freshly cut fringe away from his brown and emerald glazed eyes.

"That'd we meet again?" She smirked, recalling to River's speech in the Library before she had died in the Doctor's past. "_The prophecy of the Universe is 'The bird will sing her back to the Oncoming Storm'_" Smith told him, reciting every single word that the Archaeologist had told her. "I have to admit I'm thinking about it too, but I'm more worried about if Red and Tiger know that you're no longer married to their daughter," Smith gave him a cocky smile.

"I don't have to tell them," The Doctor mumbled, and it was back to the slightly awkward silence for at least eight minutes in the creaking hallways, sparks buzzing from the broken lights and they could hear Daleks in the background again. It was spooky and scaring Smith.

"This is really eerie," Smith whispered, constantly looking behind her, Paranoia fuelling her body, beginning to replace the adrenaline. That was one thing that never really happened to Smith, she never backed down from a fight and the adrenaline never backed down from her blood stream.

"You can always go back," The Doctor told her and she tore her hand away from his, looking up at him furiously, her eyes suddenly a darker green then they usually were, yet the Doctor spotted a hint of gold.

"Why can you not accept that if you die I don't want you to die alone eh? If you haven't noticed I'm not a stupid teenager anymore full of rage and revenge, I've grown up to be so much braver then I ever thought I could be. Why is that so hard to understand?" She spat, tears already threatening to appear in her eyes as the Doctor just looked down sadly, he never knew that she ever felt that way, that's what made him regret it all. She was one of the best companions he ever had, along with the oldest of course.

"You were brave, you've always been brave. You wouldn't let me take the vortex from you when you were going to die, you wanted to take the Regeneration energy away from me to stop it, and you wanted to be in River's place in the Library. Are you telling me that isn't bravery?" The Doctor asked, looking deep into her crystal green eyes, regret and guilt washed over him. "We don't always have Mercy when we should," The Doctor told her slowly, matching her emotion. "What about my place with the Master, that day was the hardest for you and you stopped yourself from killing him?"

"Stop it," She demanded.

"How about the family, you looked after me whilst I was human and stopped me from-"

"I said stop it," She spat in deep and threatening voice, she couldn't look up at the Doctor. The guilt that she was currently feeling wouldn't let her. She peered up at the Doctor, shame riding her as her eyes flicked back up to the Doctor. Smith couldn't let the Doctor mention the family, his memories were slightly vague of what had happened whilst he was human but she stopped herself from falling in love with him again, and him falling in love with her. The two had promised never to mention it again whilst Martha was around because her feelings were just the same as Rose's, making the Doctor cancel Smith out.

"You haven't become more brave Smith, you have just grown stronger," He told her, caressing her cheek with his hand. She flinched slightly but his other hand went to hers, comforting her and telling her that it was okay. "And for four years, I tore apart the universe just to find you again," He whispered, coming closer to her that he could feel and hear her limited, fast breathing.

"Doctor…" It didn't come out as a warning, more like a whispering whimper.

"Your friends are waiting for you," Oswin told them through the intercoms suddenly, making them pull apart quickly and just stare at each other with a slightly guilty look, a thick and awkward silence falling down. "Just two or three doors left," She continued and Smith looked down, clearing her throat slightly and continuing to walk down the hallway.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked Smith, turning to her slightly. She cocked her eyebrow. The awkward silence and slowly seeped its way out from around them, although Smith still felt erratic, she wasn't sure about the Doctor though. He was the one who came close to her.

"Know what?" She asked and pulled out her red sonic screwdriver and used the sonic turning on as a torch, the light shining down the narrow hall way and she could see a distant door at the end.

"How it was me," The Doctor said, Smith smiled a little, looking down at the floor. A pink blush came over her cheeks and got the familiar feeling of what she did when she was around fourteen years old.

"The Tardis gave it away," She chuckled under her breath sarcastically and he also laughed. "I don't know, maybe because _my_ Doctor has a crazy fashion sense," She smiled softly. "Although, I find this…" She trailed off, neatening his dark bow tie with two hands and holding the sonic screwdriver with her mouth. "A little odd," Smith said after taking the sonic back from her mouth and giving the Doctor a teasing smile. He couldn't help but look adoringly at her, but snap back to reality when he realized what she said.

"Hey Bow Ties are cool," He said defensively and she laughed again as another door had opened.

"I think we're close," She announced, stepping in front of him and getting back into the usual Action Smith and pulled her guard right back up.

"Finally," He whispered, covering his disappointment and Smith slapped him in the arm playfully. "What? You know I hate walking about,"

"It's no different to running," She rolled her green orbs and Oswin spoke up again.

"You are, less than twenty feet away," Oswin answered back over the coms. "This is the good news…" She trailed off rather slowly.

"Okay and the bad which I suddenly feel is coming…" Smith mocked her, approaching the heavy looking door, completely metal and bolted.

"You're about to pass through intensive care," She finished and the door rolled open, lights flickering on and off inside the dark and damp room, chains where lying across the floors and you could hear water dripping from the ceiling and into several puddles on the concrete.

"Stay close to me," The Doctor whispered, taking back Smith's hand again and pulling her into his embrace, she could smell the scent of diesel, star dust and moon rock off of his tweed jacket, covered in dirt from the way in. Her coat wasn't any different but at least it still looked bright under all the crap on it.

"What's so special about these ones then?" Smith whispered, noticing Daleks sitting still and dead behind these steel bars. They were a lot bigger than the ones they had seen before in the Parliament or any other encounter that they've had.

"Don't know, survived in particular wars though," She began reading the names of the list, and Smith and the Doctor looked at each other in shock. "Ring any bells?" She asked and Smith looked at the Doctor, a speckle of fear shivering through her.

"Yeah, they all survived me," The Doctor said, coming up to a large black one chained in the center of the floor. He stared at it, Smith tried pulling him back but he ignored her and stepped forward again.

"DOC-TOR," At that moment, all three hearts in the room plummeted; the Doctor and Smith looked around quickly as their presence had woken up the Daleks. "DOC-TOR, DOC-TOR," They repeated loudly, deadly and a warning for they were in fucking shit.

"That's weird, those ones don't wake up for everything," Oswin's voice came back over the intercom.

"Yeah well, special visitors," The Doctor said, quickly pulling Smith towards a nearby metal door and began trying to unlock it.

"We need to get out right now," Smith told him, panicking as she took out the screwdriver and pointed it at the door, trying to unlock it. "Oh God," She whispered, seeing them coming from the chains and right at them. The chains rattled down to the floor as the Daleks began coming out of their little areas and straight towards them.

"OSWIN OPEN THIS DOOR!" The Doctor shouted desperately, trying to wedge it open but nothing was happening. "PLEASE HELP US!" He pleaded desperately, if he was going to die by anything, it would be a Dalek. Smith wasn't so sure, she did say before.

"I'm trying!" The Daleks gathered around, the plunger looking things beginning to extend to the Doctor and to Smith. She grabbed onto his hand, cold and as white as a sheet, whiter than usual.

"Please Oswin," Smith whispered, a single tear falling from her eye and during all of the screaming the Doctor was making, she rummaged through her coat for the gun before it slipped from her grasp, skidding across the path of Daleks. "Shit!" She shouted helplessly, The Doctor grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her close to him. In that moment, she felt so helpless. About as much as she had been when her parents were killed by the same creatures, and the day that the Master and took her '_innocence_'. The Daleks were one of her biggest fears, and as they kept coming closer with their plunger-weapons slowly coming out, all she could think about was watching her parents die in the same way.

"The Lord is my Sheppard, I shall not want, He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters. He restores my soul; he guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for you are with me ; your rod and staff they comfort me!" Smith prayed loudly, clutching to the Doctor's hand for dear life, knuckles turning white and sweaty. The prayer felt so dry and salty on her mouth, she hadn't prayed to God for so many years now and she was pretty sure she no longer had faith in him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead and bracing them for the worst. "You were so good Smith, so good," The Doctor tightened his embrace around the woman but suddenly the Daleks suddenly stopped where they were doing. Smith opened her eyes slowly and fearfully, and noticed their weapons were still at them but was doing nothing.

"What happened?" She whispered shakily, still completely traumatized as the Daleks backing away slowly and their plungers detracting.

"Oh that was cool. Tell me I'm cool Chin Boy, here I found the door switch," Oswin said happily over the coms as they stood up straight.

"No, Oswin what did you do?" The Doctor repeated Smith's question, watching the Daleks go back to their posts/cells and acting as if nothing had just happened.

"The Daleks, they have some sort of hide mind but they don't, it's like a telepathic web," Oswin explained, still rather smug of herself.

"The path web" Smith finished, looking around curiously and brushing herself down.

"I hacked into it, did a master delete on everything associated with the Doctor, including Miss Smith," Oswin said, Smith swearing she could actually feel her smiling away back wherever she was. "You're welcome,"

"You made them forget us," The Doctor said quietly, still slightly shaken from almost being killed by the Daleks.

"Yeah, cool right? And here's the door," She said as the door slid open to reveal a white room, the Doctor turned back to Smith who was taking slow breaths, to calm herself down from the near death experience.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor turned around to Smith, dirt across his forehead and just below his scar. She had never noticed it before when she was looking at him earlier.

"One thing in the entire universe that could scare me, it had to be the most dangerous and vicious Daleks in existence," She breathed out, and the Doctor pulled Smith into his embrace and held her tightly, rubbing her back in small circles as he comforted her. "First time I've prayed in a while too,"

"It was good," The Doctor smiled into her shoulder. It felt new, of course it would be, she had never hugged him in this incarnation and it was going to be strange.

"Let's keep going," She told him confidently, pulling away and giving the young-looking man a strong smile.

"Right okay, Smith, stay here just in case and use your gun _if_ needed," The Doctor told her, pointing a finger at her. "And don't be afraid," He kissed her forehead again, only lingering for a moment which made her heart swell lightly before he went into the room and Smith went and grabbed her gun, pointing it at arm's length in an aiming position just in case.

Smith was currently thinking all the things in her head, 63% luck, 37% skill. There were Daleks just sitting in this room and Smith had felt the most relief in her life that finally one race didn't know her name. She smiled at that. She had been travelling for so long she pretty much knew every single race that wanted to kill her or capture her.

She was a dangerous woman.

Who happened to be the Doctor's.

* * *

**I will tell you when an episode ends and begins. To SOME viewers, they are the chapter titles, not just random words I like to title -.-**

**Thanks for those who reviewed (pleasantly) although my Mibba fans are a little ahead with this story, I apologise for that. ****So Much For Sweet And Innocent**** is on it's second chapter which is a two-parter and is waiting for you to read!**

**Mibba Link: Stories/Read/502454/So-Much-For-Sweet-And-Innocent/ (A better site to read on, trust me)**

** Link: s/9118791/1/So-Much-For-Sweet-And-Innocent**


	9. Running In Heels And Running Away

The Doctor was still in the other room and Miss Smith was still waiting outside for him with a cautious eye. She eventually pulled out the advanced IPhone from her pocket, dialing the certain number before placing the phone to her ear. At this moment, she needed Miss Susan Thirteen in a life or death situation and with the help of Universal Roaming, she could do that.

"_Smith? Oh God you never ring on this phone,"_ A female's English accent answered after it rang two times, her voice was already full of concern and the only time Smith would use the phone from another time or planet was if she was in deep danger.

"Yeah well, I'm in a bit of bother just wanting to see how you were doing," Smith answered quickly, quietly and in a tone which meant she was trying to disguise her danger. She suddenly pulled up her gun to a Dalek who had passed her millimeters away from her body; Smith could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage even though she knew they were no longer a threat.

_"I'm fine, you sound a little nervous are you okay?"_

"In a room full of serial killer Daleks while the Doctor is too busy having a chat with some flirt, of course not," Smith chuckled awkwardly and Susan stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up in confusion.

_"Flirt? Doctor? I thought you were in the Medusa Cascade this morning!"_ She exclaimed in worry to her mother-like figure and Smith had to suppress a grin.

"I was acquired by Daleks to destroy some other planet, the Doctor and his friends where there too. I needed to call in case-"

_"I know, but don't worry about me. I'm fine; the bump is doing fine as well, just get back to saving the world and visits me tomorrow. That's if you remember my birthday!"_ She laughed, Smith also smiling.

"Er yeah, what year am I calling to?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"_8th of June, 1946,"_

"Oh the war has ended?" Smith asked, a little worried for her friend. James couldn't live without the 1940's, but she was more concerned of Susan being in a completely different place and very dangerous at the time.

"_Yeah, now remember to come to the pub on 56th Ave,_" Susan told her cheerily, her voice slightly shrill.

"I wouldn't forget it, not to mention I have the most fantastic present for you," She told the eighteen year old before noticing there was some commotion on the other side of the door. "I've got to go, I'll try and get there but If I over skip the mark, I'll call you,"

_"You go Smith!"_ She could feeling Susan grinning before she hung up, placing the phone back in her pocket and she ran into the room that Doctor went into and her face fell when she saw the Dalek coming at him with a damaged whisk and an extended plunger and he was backed against the doorway.

"Where's Oswin?" She yelled, shooting at the Dalek and pulling herself in front of the Doctor, even though he tried to pull her back.

"That is Oswin!" The Doctor cried as the lasers bounced off the over-sized pepper pot.

"I AM HUMAN, I AM NOT A DALEK," The Dalek practically shouted at them and Smith lowered her gun in shock. "I AM DALEK. EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE," She-Or the Oswin-Dalek was ready to blast away at the Doctor but she stopped when she came about two centimeters away from Smith.

"But…why? HOW?" Smith whispered, looking at the Doctor with horrified eyes.

"It was her imagination; she built it up for being alone. She was captured by the Daleks when she had crashed and had a full conversion while trying to escape," The Doctor said in disgust, Smith slowly placed the gun back in her pocket, her emerald greens wide at the sight. They were also so sad, the Doctor noticed they went a sort of hazel-y green when she was about to cry or had been crying.

"Why…do they hate you so…much?" The Dalek asked, slightly startling Smith at the fact that _it_ had feelings still. She mentally kicked herself because that's why Oswin was in the Asylum.

"I-We, fought them many times. Many, many times," The Doctor told it quietly and Smith placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, rubbing lightly.

"We have grown stronger…in fear of you," It said, it's voice broken and Smith almost cared. She had changed so much since she had accidently given a Dalek feelings, she had to move on, she needed to know her enemies, especially the ones who have killed the people most close to her.

"I know," The Doctor looked down, full of guilt, Smith just looked at him, wanting to comfort him, give him a hug at least. "I tried to stop,"

"Then run," It said and both Smith and The Doctor looked up at it.

"What did you say?" The Doctor questioned quietly, coming closer to it with a wondering expression.

"I've taken down the force field. The Daleks have begun their attack, RUN," It practically screamed at them.

"But we-" Smith was trying to say but Oswin cut her off.

"I fought the Daleks and I am Human. Remember me," It spoke confidently, but sadly.  
"We will, thank you," Smith smiled, putting her gun fully away and the Doctor held out his hand.

"RUN," It continued to cry and the Doctor looked at Smith once they stood out in the intensive care unit again.

"Time for the finale,"

"You know it," Smith smiled, taking the Doctor's hand once more and they made a break through the intensive care, things beginning to blow up and blast through the walls directly behind them. "Have I told you how much I missed the running?!" She laughed loudly as they sped down the hallway, Smith's black heels clicking violently against the mismatched, stone flooring.

"I don't even know how you can run in those heels!" The Doctor also laughed and they continued running back to the room where Amy and Rory were. They got through the door quickly to see they were both kissing each other full on and passionate.

"Oi Ponds, time to make the getaway!" Smith shouted but they continued on, she rolled her ocean blue slash murky green eyes as she took the teleport from Rory's hand and the Doctor pressed the button. Amy and Rory finally broke apart to see that they had been teleported off the planet and back into the Tardis. "Oh my God! This is her?!" Smith said in pure shock at the new and bigger interior. It was the brightest she had ever seen the Tardis, a lot better than the Coral theme anyway. The mix of silver, whites, yellows, oranges and reds bounced off the walls, streaming the inside and it made it look so beautiful that Smith could almost cry.

"That's her alright, be back in a minute!" The Doctor chirped before heading out of the doors and Smith walked around the control panel, her fingers brushing against it and one of the buttons buzzed to her touch.

"How're you doing old girl?" She whispered, the Tardis hummed nicely to her. "At least you're not coral," She laughed and the Doctor ran back in and over to the controls, flicking switches and the Tardis shot off, "Hey what about mine?"

"Not to worry, I wired her up with my Tardis, we'll drop Rory and Amy off first though," The Doctor announced and Smith turned to her two new friends, especially Amy and gave her forgiving eyes and a sly smile.

"I'd say we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Miss Smith, a companion of the Doctor's," She smirked, holding out her hand to the well and healthy red head.

"Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory Williams,"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rory and Amy left the Tardis and went back to their house in London, both telling the Doctor and Smith that they'll be in touch again soon once they have officially sorted everything out between them and had some reality life for a while. The two travelers got themselves redressed from the wrecked dirty clothes they were wearing, the Doctor back in his usual attire and Smith was wearing her black jeans, a black vest but had Ten's trench coat over her, fitting her nicely. She could still smell the scent of Tardis diesel; vortex dust and his aftershave, it made her heart swell to have a piece of him back again temporarily.

"Would you like to see her?" Smith asked with a small gesture of the hands as she stood outside of her police box, the Doctor doing the exact same.

"I can't you know, wibbly wobbly-"

"Timey wimey, yeah I know," The doe eyed woman giggled quietly and then ran her hand through her thick hair. "It was fun though weren't it? It was good to see you again, no matter how much I felt guilty," She gave him a sad, half smile.

"You're acting like this is goodbye," The Doctor stated and Smith raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then furrowing them meaning she was confused. _Isn't it?_

"It is," She told him and he narrowed his eyes in confusion and shock. "Look I'm sorry, but I have to strong about this. My time as your companion came and went; I think I should be on my own. River didn't say how long we'd be together," Smith shrugged lightly, trying to keep her strong emotions separate from the conversation but was struggling with it.

"You'll go mad," The Doctor gasped and she looked down, smiling slightly.

"Maybe," She said, looking back up at him, "Maybe I'll go insane in that black box but I've got my companions who I still see and visit every now and then," She said, the Doctor trying to hide the guilty expression because he knew that he could go visit Jo, Tegan or hell even Susan, his own grand-daughter.

"I want you to come back with me because soon as you left, I wanted to bring you back, I watched you but then I regenerated-"

"And you met the Ponds I know. They need you, and I think you've taught me everything I need to know," Smith took off the jacket, handing it back to the Doctor and it took it into his hands slowly, theirs brushing together before looking back up at her contently.

"I want you to come back Smith, permanently if you want to. I'm not ready for you to not be here," The Doctor told her, placing his hand on her cheek, brushing her skin with his thumb gently and she gasped lightly, holding his hand to her face with her own. Smith thought back to the same thing he told her before, she couldn't help but try and choke back on the tears forming.

"I have to get Susan, I'm visiting her tomorrow," She tried protesting, eventually taking his hand away from her cheek, but the Doctor wasn't giving up.

"Bring Susan too then, you honestly think now you are back I can just let you walk out again?" The Doctor asked skeptically and she laughed. "Please?" She looked up, sighing and giving him a small smile.

"Fine, I'm coming. But in two days," She said, and the Doctor's expression immediately fell back down.

"Why two days?" He asked, clearly confused and getting a feeling of mixed signals.

"I've got to tie up loose ends; its new year's soon in my current time line, but I'll see you again Doctor, I'm not running away," Smith smiled, turning away from the Doctor, hands in her pockets and she opened the door outwards. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and gave the Doctor one last smile before entering her Tardis. The Doctor watched from the outside, the Tardis slowly whirring out of view and into the bright sky, disappearing from the universe in a burst of purple and white wisps.

* * *

**The end of Asylum Of The Daleks :3**


	10. Southend Is Nice This Time Of Year

Loud bangs and cracks flew through the air, whizzing and bursting with colours across the darkness of the modern England sky of December 31, 2012. Miss Smith leant against the railing of the end of the pier, a cigarette hanging from her red vermillion as she thought of the vortex whilst looking up at some purple and blue fireworks, reflecting brightly off her dark eyes.

She was currently in Southend, on sea to exact and it was two hours from being 2013, a year she would probably miss anyway for something more wonderful and exciting while Smith was thinking back to her meeting with the Doctor before she was going to head off the year after World War Two. She pulled her red trench coat closer around her petite body and large breasts, wind gushing past and she heard footsteps behind her.

"You've been making yourself impossible to find Miss Smith," Smith smirked, laughing under her breath and turning her head, making her loose and curly hair blow around her face. "Sometimes I think you don't want me to find you," She looked at the lunatic in the tweed jacket, blue bow tie and red fez. Smith simply took the gun from her thigh holster, aimed it at his head, which made the Doctor's eyes grow wide in alarm. Before he could move she shot the thing straight off his head, the shot unheard from the cheering in the streets and noise in the sky.

"You're late Doctor," Smith stated to the Eleventh incarnation, putting the pistol back and narrowing her felted eyes at the man.

"Nope!" The Doctor chirped excitedly, swaggering up to Smith and he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Right on time, two days,"

"Two months," She corrected gravely and he looked up in surprise. "I said track me down and come for me in two days Doctor. It's been two months," Smith had a painful expression across her face, he had saw that expression the last time he saw her when she left. It was during his regeneration, she, Susan and James were standing on the bridge and they told her they no longer wanted to travel because they wanted to have a baby. Smith was happy for them of course, just emotionally wounded from the fact she wasn't going to be travelling with friends anymore.

"I'm sorry; I must have gotten it wrong again," The Doctor apologized sincerely, and Smith nodded lightly, understanding.

"It's okay, I just thought…" She trailed off, cutting the sentence when she put her hands in the pockets of her coat, something she did when she was nervous.

"You thought what?" The Doctor asked with curious innocence.

"That maybe you'd come for me on time," She forced a small smile, and the Doctor went up to her and kissed her forehead gently before taking her by the hand, and leading her away from the pier.

"As from now, I will," He gave her that tone which meant that he would stick to his word, and she had heard that tone many times. She didn't question it anymore because he continued to pull on her hand over the street, through the loud crowds and towards the two big boxes next to a barber shop. "I will hook up the Tardis with their telepathic path and we can be able to walk into eachother's Tardis without having to jump a gap first," The Doctor grinned childishly before pushing the door open for her. "After you,"

Smith sat in the control room of her Tardis, the interior had changed to a more silver, metallic, black and purple look, not to mention everything was so much more advanced considering she had made her in the junkyard of Tardis pieces in the 51st Century. Smith sighed, looking up at her dear machine as she crossed her arms over her chest, smiling slightly.

"You miss Suzy don't you? But you do realize this means no bumps in the Vortex, I can't risk having that child turn into a mutant alien, she would kill me," Smith warned the console and the box hummed humorously in response.

"I didn't know Susan was pregnant," Smith jumped up from the seat when she saw the Doctor behind her, standing at the Tardis doors with a cup of tea and a jammy dodger in his hands. "I mean didn't she have Faith?" He questioned, referring to Smith's childhood friend Faith that he had seen with her the day he had showed Smith the Tardis.

"Yeah she did, but she and James are together. She is only a few months by it shouldn't be a problem," She shrugged, flicking a few switches on the consol. The Doctor stared at her as she swaggered around while drinking his tea, he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual get up, she was now wearing black shorts (The Doctor defiantly noticed this because of her gorgeous, endless legs,) and a tight, black vest. He also noticed she was walking around bare foot. "Don't worry I do clean the place," Smith chuckled, the Doctor raising an eyebrow before realizing he had been staring at her backside.

"Have you been by yourself long?" The Doctor asked, placing his cup down on one of the workshop tables before turning to her, his hands in his pockets. She simply brushes her bangs out of the way of her eyes before answering.

"A year and a half maybe, I've got the Tardis though, I'm not quite as lonely with her," Smith smiled, the Tardis once again humming in answer. "Besides you were alone for a long time, I take it no more companions?" She asked, running her hand up the engine as it pumped slowly, the whirring being heard around them.

"I've got you haven't I?" He smiled at her sweetly and she gave a quiet laugh. "Now, are we off to New York City?" The Doctor chirped with excitement and joined Smith at the controls, flicking and switching anything and everything he could find on the board.

"Actually Doctor maybe it's better if I-" Smith was cut off by the Doctor madly switching the controls and the Tardis made a jump forward hard into the vortex, suddenly the two time travelers were thrown across the room. "Doctor!" Smith yelled when she hit the rail of the stairs, and the Doctor was successfully clinging on to the metal-welded legs of the couch.

"What?" He smirked innocently at her and they were rolled around once more before the Tardis stopped, and the engines slowed down so the Tardis began balancing out slowly. "Go get changed," He said as he got up from the floor and walked over to the fancy monitor, and saw the date was 9 June 1946 as Smith rushed into her bedroom, down the hall, three lefts, a right and then straight forward.

The Doctor ran out of Smith's Tardis and straight into his one, grabbing his tweed jacket and re arranging the red bow tie in the mirror along with adjusting his hair (for only one certain person) before running back and seeing Smith had changed and was grabbing her bag. This time, she was wearing a darker shade of red then her usual bright one. She was wearing a short turtleneck jumper-dress and leggings, accompanied by knee high boots and long red trench coat. Her neck was also covered by a scarf, which came just above her chin.

"Weather's cold outside," She told him with a shrug, and they walked out of the doors, to see that Summer had already arrived in that particular part of New York. Smith kept the perception filter to the same as the Doctor's, before the two headed across the road to the 'Black Swan' pub that James and Susan owned. Susan O'Connor was actually born in 1968, she was sixteen when she gave birth to Faith and then she went 'missing'. When Smith finally got her Tardis working, she went back and found Susan the day she went missing, she had been travelling ever since and when she met James they decided to live in old New York. She'd always wanted to live there too. "I must warn you she is quite the fan," Smith told him as they set foot into the pub. People on the band stage were playing loudly and men were already drinking at the bar, the surroundings stank of cigar and whiskey when they made their way through the crowd.

Smith approached the bartender and the counter which lead to the back, with the Doctor on her arm with a nice red smile to the young man.

"We're here to see the Thirteens love," Smith put on her coy accent, which made the Doctor look at her in surprise with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course darlin', they've been expecting you," The man in his late twenties told them and opened up the counter and she dragged the Doctor behind her before they headed up the mount of wooden stairs.

"You come here often?" The Doctor asked when they got to the landing, a little uncomfortable by the loud music.

"Every couple of months, I don't like to make myself too regular, they want that baby growing up normal so to speak," Smith answered him and they came to the door that said '1902' in silver letters across the front. Smith knocked on the wooden, brown door four times. The Doctor flinched inwardly.

[i]Too many memories...[/i]

"Hang on!" A voice called before the door opened, to reveal a young woman, blonde curly hair flowing freely down her shoulders and her blue eyes, bright from the sunlight and she had a rather large grin on her face. She went over to Smith and hugged her tightly, but not too tight because of her baby bump. "You're not dead then," She breathed out happily, her smaller frame against Smith's taller one as she rubbed her back.

"Not getting rid of me that easily, oh and Happy Birthday," Smith chuckled as Susan Thirteen pulled away and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor this is Susan Thirteen, Susan, meet the infamous Doctor," Smith introduced proudly.

"Great to meet you!" The Doctor exclaimed, kissing both of her cheeks and before she even got a word in, he had swaggered into the apartment. Susan turned back to Smith who held a sheepish grin and a sort of innocent look.

"Yeah, he's an odd one," Smith mumbled.

"You're telling me," Smith chuckled, inviting Smith in and into the living room, the Doctor had already made a place on the couch with a grin on his face. Even though they were living in the 1940's, Susan had taken a lot of technology with her into this time, but strictly made it so only she and James knew about it.

"Where's James then?" Smith asked as Susan went into the kitchen to flick the kettle on.

"Work, got a promotion the other day, now works in a restaurant down the street," She smiled, sitting down on the couch and Smith smiled at her. She was wearing just her usual blue attire that she seemed to never get rid of. "We've had someone move in next door though,"

"You seem curious," The Doctor pointed out at the tone of her voice.

"A little, they adopted a child a few days ago, Anthony Williams his name is. James told me he had met the husband, said he was thrilled to meet us at last, whatever the hell that means," She shrugged, sipping her coffee. "Not to mention they came out dressing like we do," Susan told them, referring to the skull print leggings she was wearing also.

"How odd,"

"Um, no aliens or unusual things today okay?" Smith warned the Doctor with a finger point. "Maybe they just saw your outfit and thought you looked absolutely amazing," She suggested to Susan and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Smith told me that James was a bartender here in 1938," The Doctor decided to strike up another conversation, probably to take his mind off the temptation of the neighbors.

"Yes, my first adventure was to the past and I wanted to see America before the war, I already knew what happened in England. We went to the pub for a simple drink and there he was and soon enough we were fighting off Sontarons and he came with us," She grinned happily, clearly in bliss at the memory of her first love. "Ah," She whispered, placing her hand on her stomach quickly. The atmosphere turned serious.

"What is it?" Smith asked in concern, the Doctor mirroring her looks and Susan simply chuckled.

"Just kicked is all,'" Susan said, taking Smith's hand and placing it on her rounded stomach.

"That's weird," Smith whispered, pulling her hand back yet staring in awe at the stomach. "I mean I've seen pregnant women before but this is..." She trailed off, clearly fascinated.

"Have you ever had kids Doctor?" Susan asked while continuing to smile, and the Doctor's face just stiffened slightly. Susan noticed this and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it Susan, my companions are family now," The Doctor smiled, mostly to Smith before he continued to talk. "Do you know what it could be?" The Doctor asked, getting up from the couch and beginning to look around the living room, seeing photographs on the shelf of them on different planets and some of the Tardis. He felt jealously for some reason.

"We were thinking of calling it Sarah Jane for a girl," Susan said happily, Smith looked down, and the Doctor looked away, both guilty and suddenly reddened with sadness. Susan was unaware of Sarah Jane's death but had met here a year before it happened. "I would have named her after you but you are so devious of your name," She pulled them back to reality and Smith gave her a sheepish smile. "But if we have a boy we'd call him Steven,"

"Enough of baby talk Suzy!" Smith said, forcing a smile on her face as she tried to think positive thoughts about the infamous ex-companion. "We are going on a trip so when James gets back, pack your stuff because the gang is back together!" Smith squeaked and both the Doctor and Susan stared blankly at her with their 'Oh my God' expressions on. "Yeah never let me say that again,"

"What do you mean [b]no[/b]?!" Susan practically yelled at her husband as they all stood outside of the two Tardis', Smith and the Doctor shifting on the spot awkwardly at her best friend's fight. "You said yesterday that we could go," She exclaimed, her crystal blue eyes darkening with annoyance and the hand that clutched her blue petite coat shook.

"With the Doctor, I don't think so," James Thirteen said, narrowing his hazel-green eyes and crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "I've heard stories about this guy and he is not safe," Smith scoffed, as the Doctor looked visibly hurt by his words.

"If it wasn't for him you'd probably never even be here right now," Smith told him, pointing her finger at him, a scowl present on her face. "And if it wasn't for me"

"I'm not comfortable with it, and even so, you're having a baby in less than four months, it could be dangerous," James pointed out, narrowing his eyes back at Smith and the Doctor, knowing their record of accomplishment for casually finding trouble.

"Actually we were going into Cardiff for a few weeks afterwards, seeing a few friends," The Doctor interrupted and Smith agreed with a nod.

"Well I'm not going" James said stubbornly and stuck his bulb nose up at the two time travelers.

"Whatever, I'm going," Susan shrugged, hobbling towards the blue police box and James stared at her in disbelief. "I trust Smith with my life and so far the Doctor seems pretty alright, and I've really missed this. It's just one last time," The blonde pouted with a sad expression.

"Fine," James sighed and Susan clasped her hands together with a grin, Smith chuckling behind her. "As long as she is back safe then okay," He told them and they approached the box, apart from Susan who ran back into James's arms to give him a bruising kiss. Both Smith and The Doctor looked up at each other and then looked away, Smith found her shoes becoming very interesting and the Doctor had never noticed the chip in one of the police box's windows.

"I'll call you, I promise!"

"Bye!" James waved at his lover before they headed into the Doctor's Tardis, walking straight over to the engine and he put the destination for the Medusa Crusade. Susan looked around at the time machine in awe at the brand-new interior.

"Alright you can choose do you want to stay in mine or the Doctor's?" Smith asked, referring to the Tardis and the many, many bedrooms it had to offer.

"Well I've been in yours loads of times maybe I could stay here, If it's okay with the Doctor?" She questioned hopefully, giving Smith an urging, adorable smile.

"Of course," The Doctor smiled, making Susan's grin widen and she skipped off down the hallway. "I don't think I have ever seen her so happy, reminds me of Amy really,"

"It makes me elated when I see her like this," Smith smiled sadly, a tear slipping from her eye before she quickly brushed it away with her thumb, the Doctor looked at her in concern. "Bit of rust, you should clean more!" She exclaimed, turning away slightly so the Doctor wouldn't have to see her cry again after all this time.

"Come here" The Doctor took her hand, guiding her into his embrace and she practically began sobbing into his shoulder, the Doctor holding her tightly and rubbing her back in small circles.

"I'm sorry; it's just been so long. You, Susan and everything has changed so quickly I think its hit me officially," Smith sniffed, pulling back and wiping the tears from her face, clearing her throat. "God I hated being alone, I really did Doctor," Smith admitted, hiding her face in his shoulder as if she was ashamed.

"You're not alone," The Doctor told her firmly, taking her face in his hands and making her look into his deep green eyes. "Smith, you are not alone,"

"Ahem," They broke apart when they saw Susan standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips and smirking. She had obviously missed the previous crying the heart out thing. "Alright so what's this big surprise?"

"I think we're there," The Doctor said, looking at the monitor before rushing over to the doors of the Tardis with a smile. "Take a look," Susan shifted from the spot she was standing and towards the door, Smith following quietly behind her with her hands over her chest and Susan pulled open the doors, gasping at such beautiful sight in front of her.

"You've never been here so I thought why not, came up with the idea the last time I was here," Smith told her with a soft smile, looking at Susan's dumbstruck face. "Do you like it?" Smith asked, playing with the bird that hung from the silver chain around her neck.

"It's beautiful… I mean I love it!" Susan whispered happily, the Doctor shooting Smith a reassuring smile. "I've always wanted to see this…"

"Now you have, and a lot has changed in the past year, so we'll be going many other places,"


	11. Even Van Gogh Has Secrets

"Do you think Jack will be in?" Susan asked, swinging the blue scarf over her shoulder as she came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where the Doctor and Smith were sitting drinking tea about two days later from settling. Susan began feeling awfully domestic, and that's something Smith said that Nine really hated. But the Doctor had long changed since then.

"I know where Torchwood Four is you know, trust me it's been a while and just remember not to mention Ianto or the others," Smith told her with a sympathetic expression and her young companion nodded, and Smith turned towards the Doctor. "Are you coming or are you going to venture off somewhere else?" Smith questioned, smirking into her mug at the Doctor's narrowed expression. "I mean you don't need to come,"

"I could come if you want, but if not I will just tinker around in the Tardis," The Doctor shrugged, taking another sip of his green tea before adjusting his bow tie.

"You should come, Jack will be ecstatic to see you in your beautiful new form," She winked and the Doctor felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, causing a blush that Susan happened to notice and she smirked smugly to herself. "Right so it's settled, to Cardiff tomorrow, now preggers go and get some sleep," Smith waved off the woman in the grey and white leggings.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Susan grumbled, but she couldn't help but smile at her best-friend. "I'm hardly showing," Susan stated, pointing towards her stomach and Smith giggled like a small child. The Doctor also smirked and looked down.

"Honey, it looks like you've got a Slitheen hidden up in your dress," Smith said, looking at her above her gleaming red glasses and Susan gasped, looking down at her now seven month gone stomach that was barely hidden underneath the blue dress. The vortex of the Tardis must have sped up the process somehow and not to mention she was naturally skinny which made it a lot more obvious.

"Now there must be some maternity clothes in the closet of my Tardis, take your pick and call James. We'll send him a Teleport so he can be here later on this week," Smith explained to her and Susan disappeared out of the kitchen, the Doctor cocked an eyebrow at her and felt a pan of jealously wave through him again.

"You've been pregnant before?" The Doctor asked, his voice not trying to sound too demanding. If she was pregnant surely she would try and contact him and say what was going on. But then again, they didn't exactly end of good terms.

"Of course not, Susan thought she was pregnant before and we got them just in case, turns out it was a false alarm and she was just getting fat," Smith explained with a little chuckle and the Doctor just had to laugh at that. "Why would you care?" She asked, the Doctor's expression soon softening with a serious tone,

"Well if a friend is pregnant I have a right to know,"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the vortex landed them into South Wales, it was now July 14, 2012, the trio walked out of the Doctor's Tardis and into sunny ol' Cardiff. Torchwood was no longer at the Cardiff docks after it was blown up with the whole Children Of The Earth fiasco. Smith was there, and God did she fight to save as many children as possible, even if that meant watching friends die and almost dying herself.

"They managed to manipulate the rift and use it as a path, making it easier for them to capture the Weevils and such," Smith explained as they began walking down the street, the by passers giving them strange looks at their attires. They were heading towards the Wales Millennium Centre. With the technology that they had now, they were able to re-create the invisible lift, only it was inside the Art gallery, a secret door in Van Gogh's section.

"Who is Torchwood now?" The Doctor questioned, looking up and down the street for a sign of a certain immortal Omnisexual who should be ready to greet them any minute as they stopped and stood outside the centre.

"Gwen, Jack and some man called Rex. Remember Miracle Day?" The Doctor and Susan both nodded. Back to that day, Smith was surprised that the Doctor hadn't turned up to save the universe once more, but she didn't press the idea. "Well Jack transferred his blood to Rex, to be on both sides of the country, he became immortal too. _*sigh*_ Funny planet…" The sleek, black haired woman trailed off and then she saw the familiar handsome face of Captain Jack Harkness approaching the centre with his usual grin. The older man waved at them and Smith ran over, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Eager to see me Miss Smith,?" Jack chuckled, releasing her and then his eyes widening at Susan. "Er…" His mouth was a gap, his hand gesturing at Susan stomach, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Married and pregnant Cap, don't even try it," Smith teased, and Jack rolled his eyes at the Time Traveler before heading towards Susan, giving her an awkward apology and a hug.

"Good to see you again Susan," Jack gave her an enthusiastic smile, earning a small 'thwack' noise after she slapped him in the arm. "And who is this?" Jack smirked, holding his hand out towards the Doctor, unaware that he had changed.

"Don't," The Doctor and Smith warned in that tone that Jack knew very well, and he looked up in surprise at the two Time Travelers and approached the Doctor slowly.

"Doctor?" He questioned contently, looking into his face to study his new features and his God-awful new fashion sense.

"Yup, that's me, new face!" The Doctor grinned and Jack gave him almost a bone-crushing embrace. "I may have two hearts but I'm still going to stop breathing as long as you hug me like that Captain!"

"You wanna be alone?" Susan winked, both girls giggling as Jack continued to admire the new Doctor. To be honest, Smith preferred _her_ Doctor, but he was just fine. More than just fine.

"Trust me, they were worse on his Tenth," Smith told her cheekily and Jack turned his attention back to the women.

"Alright, come with me and you can see the new base," Jack chirped happily, offering his arms to them, they both looked at each other with one of _those_ looks and a cheeky grin before taking his arm and leading the way to the entrance of the building, the Doctor shuffling awkwardly behind them.

"I don't think I've seen the man so happy," Smith laughed lightly, taking Susan's arm and they followed shortly behind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The brand-new base under Van Gogh's exhibit was an almost replica of the Torchwood Three Hub but it was a lot more advanced that Toshiko's computers and technology. Gwen was now second in command and Rex was their coffee-boy for now until he was trained a little more to be in the field. He may have been an FBI agent in Washington but he wasn't quite cut out for alien hunting yet.

"It's not quite there yet but it's home," Jack shrugged to the Doctor as Smith went off to gossip to Gwen about what has been going on the past few years and Susan had been chatting to Rex. "So since when were you travelling with Smith and Suzy again?" Jack asked with a small teasing smile, he knew the Doctor liked Smith, ever since the Master had kidnapped her, and tortured to her to the bittersweet end. The Doctor became so protective and demanding to get her back. It was obvious.

"I met Smith a while ago, great reunion and it was Susan's birthday two days ago so she took her to the Medusa Cascade. It's been fun and I have missed Smith rather dearly,"

"When are you ever going to listen to me that you actually love her? Come on I told you this when we were in that Dalek ship and she was in the Tardis, you didn't care about Rose in that single moment only the fact that Smith could have been dying," Jack told him firmly, the Doctor stared at him with a blank, guilty expression.

"She's just my companion Jack, besides she's probably had loads of boyfriends since she left," The Doctor shrugged, watching her laugh along with Gwen about something they had probably found interesting. He knew how he felt really, sometimes he just didn't want to admit it to his fellow friends, he and Smith had been through so much. When he had turned human when the family were after him, he had fallen in love with Smith, thinking she were an ordinary Matron. But he was wrong, and they agreed never to speak of it again.

"So you've been considering it?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the slightly shorter man.

"No, not at all. Smith is one of my dearest companions and she is my best friend, now that she is back I will do nothing to ruin it. Please Jack, just drop it," The Doctor told him before walking off and joining Rhys who happened to be sitting in Gwen's office with their child.


	12. Early Days Of Darkness

The day passed quickly, the Doctor decided they should stay for a bit, considering Susan and Smith wanted to hang out with Gwen and Jack a bit more before they moved on to their next adventure. This meant the Doctor had to become a little more domestic than he was with Amy and Rory; at least Amy wasn't currently pregnant.

"Fish fingers and custard, sorry but are you trying to get me to go into labor early?" Susan asked, outraged that the Doctor had suggested such a thing while she was craving and highly hormonal. Thank God, they were back in the Tardis otherwise, Jack would have been revealing a few too many things about his past…things. "Were you pregnant after regeneration or something?"

"Susan stop being so rude," Smith told her, currently lying underneath the controls of her Tardis, her vest riding up her stomach to reveal her toned body and she was yet again bare foot.

"Try it, it's really nice," The Doctor grinned at her and handed over a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers.

"Nope," The blonde-haired woman said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Susan Marie," Smith growled in a demanding tone, making Susan scoff.

"Sorry Smith, are you like my mother?"

"I bloody hope not," She mumbled, the Doctor chuckling under his breath. "Come on," Susan realized the Doctor could play this up for hours, so she gave in, taking the fish finger and dipping it into the custard before calmly eating it. The Doctor watched her facial expression turn from disgust to pure heaven.

"Oh God!" Susan groaned, taking both plate and bowl and running away into her bedroom, Smith and the Doctor cocking an eyebrow at each other.

"Great, now I'm going to have to constantly update the fridge with grim food," Smith said, sliding out of the controls and looking up at the Doctor, grease swiped on her forehead.

"Just because you haven't tried it," He teased.

"I'm not as spontaneous as I used to be," She told him, brushing down her shirt.

"I would have guessed that," The Doctor chuckled as she stood up, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her heavy chest. "What?"

"You're different Doctor. Not in a bad way but you're more…"

"Playful?" The Doctor questioned with a smile and Smith shrugged, "You are different too. Like you said, stronger, and braver and not to mention you've grown up,"

"It's not just that though is it?" She sighed, sitting down in front of him. "I've been travelling for so long alone since I left you, and when I had my first companions I was still the same as I was when we met, angry, vengeful and I would do anything for love. Now…I'm changing, and maybe that is a good thing,"

"Remember when we went to that space museum, and we found the Dalek?" Smith's eyes snapped up, and slowly nodded, that was probably one of the scariest moments of her life. "You weren't at all angry at that moment; you never wanted that Dalek to die because you knew that it understood you. And do you remember me? I was the angry one Smith, I wanted to kill it and you stood in front of me and told me no,"

_Since they were already on the surface level of the base, it didn't take long for them to get to a wide open corridor that was perfect for what the Dalek wanted to do. Smith watched as it rose up its blaster and shot a large, gaping hole into the ceiling allowing the sun to shine through. She winced at the sudden blast of sun light; she had to put her hand above her eyes to see the distant clouds._

"Well, there you go then. You got what you wanted…" Smith pointed out, she then took a moment to just feel the sunlight on her sweated milky skin. She sighed deeply, _**'Oh, the things we take for granted…'**__ She thought with a soft smile as she let out a sigh. "You know, it's actually been a while sense I've been able to just sit back and enjoy the warmth of the sun." She mused to herself. "The Doctor and I are always so go, go, go..." She trailed off and the Dalek spoke again._

_**"How does it feel?"**__ It asked as the simple question took her off guard completely._

"Have you really never felt sunlight before?" She asked in surprise, momentarily taking pity on the creature in spite of what it had just done to everyone in the vault and to her parents.

Instead of answering, the Dalek began to open its shell with a series of hydraulic and clicking noises to reveal a slimy, squid-like creature with a massive brain and only one eye. It appeared to be hooked up to a sort of life-support system.

She watched curiously, as it lifted up one of its tentacles to feel the warmth of the sun on its skin for the first time in its life. The whole thing was rather sad to see, she even began welling up on it.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor's voice suddenly shouted from behind her. She whipped her head around to see him standing there with a gun aimed and ready with a dark look of determination on his face. This was something she never thought she'd see, not in a million years and it made her blood run cold. "SMITH, GET OUT OF THE WAY, NOW!" He shouted to her darkly, but she stepped in front of the Dalek, determination also on her face.

"No," She replied calmly, with just a hint of disappointment.  
"That thing killed hundreds of people, my people!" He snarled angrily, she knew he was going to do anything he could to get past her if she let him.

"You shoot that Dalek, and I will kill you," Smith told him with a promising tone, pointing at him and she ooked full of rage, sadness and hurt. She would draw her gun at any moment, she wasn't afraid to shoot him in retaliation. The Doctor inwardly face palmed that he even let Smith have a gun, a much as he hated them, there was something about her.

"I've got to do this—I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people," He tried to reason with her. "I've got nothing left," He cried, the tears visible in his beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes went wide in shock for just a split second. That last comment stung even though she knew it shouldn't. Either way, she couldn't let him do this. It just wasn't the way '_**her'**__ Doctor did things._

You killed them too," She whispered, looking back at the Dalek to see it was too mesmerized in the trance of sunlight. "What happened to giving everyone a chance, Doctor?" She asked as she stepped aside for him to see. "Just look at it,"

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked in confusion, lowing the gun slightly and looking over the exposed Dalek.

"It's feeling sunlight for the first time," The black haired girl explained, "That's all it wants,"

"But it can't—" He started to argue, but Smith cut him off.

"It didn't kill Van Statten, and it didn't kill me. It's not even trying to defend itself now even though you've clearly got a weapon aimed at it…..It's changing." She pointed out. "And what about you, Doctor? What the hell areyou changing into? 'Cause I've got to say…..since the day I met you….nothing's ever terrified me more than the sight of you like this—armed with a gun and pointing it at me,"  
He lowered the gun, completely stunned. He was torn with indecision. He hated this creature more than anything did and he wanted it dead, but Smith was right. He was letting his hatred consume him.

"I couldn't…." He tried to explain but fell silent. "...I wasn't…" He tried again. "Oh, Smith, they're all dead," He finally managed to get out, trying not to cry.

_**"Why do we survive?" **__The Dalek asked, the question obviously pointed at the Doctor._

"I don't know," The Doctor answered sadly, looking down.

___**"I am the last of the Daleks,"**___

"You're not even that," The Doctor corrected, "Smith did more than regenerate you. You have absorbed her DNA. You're mutating,"

___**"Into what?"**__ It answered with its usual robotic tone._

"Something new…I'm sorry," The Doctor apologized, and Smith recognized that his tone was truly sincere and this confused her.

"I don't understand…How is this a bad thing?" She asked him. "Isn't this better?"

"Not for a Dalek," The Doctor answered slowly.

_**"I can feel. So many ideas, So much darkness,"**__ It groaned, sounding pained. __**"You have so much darkness inside of you, you are capable of many things…I am sorry that I have made you into this…"**__ It went on and Smith closed her eyes, not being able to watch it sit there and rule out everything she was, whilst tears escaped her eyes. __**"Miss Smith, give me orders. Order me to die," **__It requested desperately, but Smith flinched away, shaking her head. She felt queasy. She looked to the Doctor for help, but he was just as shocked as she was._

"I watched my family die at your hand, I should be angry and I should be the one holding the gun right now and pulling the trigger, but not me! I can't tell you to kill yourself because you can feel what I'm feeling and you might deserve it," She whispered, kneeling down at the creature, tears falling from her face. Smith ran her hands over her wet face, and then through her hair, unable to think clearly about the situation.

_**"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction!"**__ It demanded. __**"Obey. Obey! OBEY!"**__ Smith felt as if she were turning inside out. She'd never been the direct cause of something's death before. Sure, while traveling with the Doctor, they had given life forms the noose to hang themselves with, but they had never actually wrapped the rope around someone's neck and shoved them over the edge. However….she couldn't let it suffer either, not like she is._

"Do what it says Smith, it will only take orders from you," The Doctor told her, almost urging, Smith wiped her cheeks quickly, getting up and stared at the Dalek sympathetically.

"Dalek…I order you….I order you to destroy yourself," She commanded as firmly as she could, but everyone could hear the tremble in her voice.

_**"Are you frightened, Miss Smith?"**___

"Yes," She answered in a strained voice. "I'm so sorry," Smith whimpered.

_**"So am I…"**__ It admitted sadly, __**"…Exterminate,"**___

Smith backed away from it and quickly moved towards the Doctor as a few tears slipped down her face, after not everything that happened today, this was the way she expected it to end. The two of them watched as the Dalek resealed its shell and levitated itself. Little round balls detached themselves from its armor, surrounded it in a uniformed, sphere formation, and set off some sort of electrical field that imploded upon itself, taking all traces of the Dalek with it.

The Doctor reached out and took Smith's hand, squeezing it in comfort but she snatched it away, flinching at the touch.

"You made this happen Doctor, this is your fault," She said, turning around to the Doctor with tears flowing down her cheeks. "It didn't have to end this way,"

* * *

So I haven't been around for a while and I'm really sorry, I forgot my username and password but thankfully after a while of trying and retrying, I got it back so stick around for more frequent chapters and thank you so much for the reviews!


	13. Sometimes Miss Smith Gets It Wrong

Smith sat alone in her Tardis, the lights off and just the faint glowing on the engine. She was sitting on the floor, playing with the sonic screwdriver in her hands as she listened to the Tardis hum slightly. She couldn't get her mind off of the things she and the Doctor had spoken about that evening, and the very horrible flash back she had. She went straight back to her room afterwards and had a good cry about it, she was now alone as usual as her best-friend was living it up next door.

Smith never thought her life would ever turn out like this, a Human with Time Lord DNA and a bartender from the 1930's as of her best friends. Her parents were killed in front of her when she was only six years old by oversized, steel pepper pot. She never even told the Doctor when he visited four years later, not until they encountered one at the alien museum in America.

She couldn't keep her mind off it until she had spoken to Gwen. She, Susan and Smith had been planning on heading out on some weekend before they moved on to a mysterious place the Doctor had selected before they left, but right now Miss Smith didn't care.

"Play some music Tardis," She whispered, running her hand over her face tiredly and as the melody of what sounded like Yiruma came through the speakers. "You read me so well," She laughed lethargically, getting up from the floor and brushing off her shorts before heading out of the doors of the Tardis and unlocked the cords that connected both Tardis' together before she went back inside, set the coordinates randomly and the Tardis began to dematerialize from the Torchwood Four Hub basement. She needed to go somewhere else.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"DOCTOORRR!" The shrieks of both Susan and Jack alerted the Doctor from all the way inside the Tardis and underneath the engine as he tried putting some new parts in. He fell off the makeshift swing with a loud thud at the sudden noise of the doors being ripped open, Susan clutching her bloated stomach (considering her pregnancy was going faster because of the Time Vortex and other wibbley wobbly stuff,) and Jack helping her along. "She's gone," She breathed out, panting.

"Who is?" The Doctor asked, tearing the goggles from his head and climbing up the stairs in confusion.

"Smith! The Tardis is gone," Jack said and the Doctor ran so fast he almost stumbled to the door as he wrenched it open and looked beside the box to see it was gone and if nothing was even there in the first place.

"Why would she leave?" The Doctor asked quietly, feeling deeply hurt that Smith could do such a thing again. He put his hand on his chin, turning away as he began to think.

"Gwen put up a tracker signal earlier, I came out to see if she was up yet and she was gone," Susan said as they all took the elevator up to the Hub to see Gwen and Rex trying to land a signal on the Tardis. "We need to find her!" The young woman said frantically, Jack rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. "James will be here in a few days and Smith cannot just go missing,"

"Okay okay we just need to take a second here, she spoke to me before she went back to her room, we were talking about our old adventures and she seemed upset. I offered her to stay in the Tardis but she simply walked out-"

"YOU DID THIS!" Susan accused, her pregnant hormones kicking into overdrive and she wanted to slap him straight into the face. Jack and Gwen struggled to hold the furious woman back without hurting her.

"I didn't do anything! We need to find her before she is in any danger," The Doctor told them and Susan huffed, calming down a bit. "Right I'll see if I can track her Tardis as well, if you find anything please for the love of Rassilion call me!" The Doctor begged before he rushed off down to the basement.

"Why would she leave without any word? I mean I didn't even hear the Tardis go anywhere," Susan told them in confusion, Gwen and Rex sharing the exact same expression.

"Go and call James, we'll handle this" Gwen reassured the young woman.  
"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Go, we'll do everything we can," Rex told her and she sighed sadly before trailing off back down to the basement.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

She looked in the mirror of the wardrobe room, pulling her hair up into a neat bun before applying her dark red lipstick. The time was now 1:12PM and she had landed outside the familiar Bannerman Road, she said she needed to go somewhere else so she thought it'd be best to check in on Rani, Clyde and Luke now that one of the best companions that had ever lived was now gone. She zipped up the red boots before heading into the Tardis control room, grabbing her coat, slipping it on and walking out of the black box, and noticing she had arrived right next to the road sign.  
She walked down the road, hands in pockets, as she felt slightly nervous being there again, she had been at the funeral and then had visited Luke a few months after but she hadn't been there since.

"Miss Smith?" Smith turned her head quickly to see Rani's mother standing her garden with a look of shock over her face at the young brown-haired woman.

"Yeah that's me," Smith chuckled lightly and heading over to her in a light jog motion.

"You haven't been here in months," She stated in disbelief and Smith cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Was all she could say, why would the Tardis put her in the wrong time? "I've been travelling; remind me what's the date again?" She asked and Mrs Chandra looked at her like she was a mad-woman, which she was.

"January 2nd 2011" She said slowly, just in case she was deaf in which Smith inwardly rolled her eyes at that. "What's the matter with you?"

"Travelling, have you seen the kids?" Smith asked, looking around the road, worry coming over her.

"They are at school," Mrs Chandra said as if she was stupid, she was just annoyed about Smith's' lack of understanding.

"Of course, I'll be at the Smith house," Smith said awkwardly, walking away from the residence and towards number thirteen, bending down and finding the spare key under the pot and she let herself into the home.

It hadn't changed, but that was maybe because she had accidently gone back in time and she had only seen the Smith family at least four months back. She couldn't really remember because so much had happened, but she just needed to keep the whole death situation to herself along with the funeral of the Doctor and the meeting of Jo Grant.

She walked carefully up the stairs and towards the attic; she poked her head around the door and saw that all the alien tech was still lying about the place and Sarah Jane had put in some sort of Mac in the corner of the room on the desk.

"Mr Smith?" She questioned and suddenly the fireplace opened, the musical fanfare going off and Smith jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise. _I should have gotten used to that by now…_

"Miss Smith? What are you doing here?" Mr Smith asked and Smith gave a weak expression.

"I just wanted to check on the guys, I forgot it was Thursday today. Didn't you pick up the signal of the Tardis?" She pondered.

"It is being blocked somehow" Mr Smith answered and she narrowed her eyes, thinking to herself. "But I am detecting particles of Time Travel though," He told her, probably feeling a little dumb with himself.

"Yeah that's me, I arrived a bit early," Smith mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck gingerly. "Look I know you're a computer and all, who is very genius but is it okay if I hang around for a bit? I don't want to fast forward in time it does my head in,"

"Of course Miss Smith, it's always a pleasure to have someone…decent to talk to" He said humorously as she sat down in the chair and waited.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"She's been gone seven hours now, why is it not PICKING ANYTHING UP?!" The Doctor shouted out the last part of the sentence in frustration, whacking the controls with the mallet he had hidden underneath it. The Tardis hummed sickly at its beating.

"She wasn't kidnapped otherwise a distress signal would have been sent straight to us, we just can't get to her. Maybe she is doing it on purpose?" Gwen guessed and the Doctor glared fumingly at her.

"Why on Earth would she do this on purpose? She has Susan here, her best friend who is pregnant and she has me!" He shouted in absolute outrage. Many people had seen that look before, before they were either blown off their spaceship or burned alive in a basement.

"She's left _you_ before what's stopping her now?" Gwen asked. Both of them were really grinding each other's gears. Mainly because the Doctor could have saved them when the 456 came or the fact that nobody could die for months and months. But she kept that to herself.

"I went to the ends of the universe looking for her when she had left me," The Doctor said in a more silent, serious and deadly tone.

"And Amy and Rory, distractions were they?" Susan asked, and the Doctor grumbled in response, turning his head away.

"It isn't going to help that we are arguing, let's take a break shall we? Gwen go home to Rhys me and Rex will do this. Doctor you go check the Tardis for a diary or something she may have accidently left in there and Susan you are going to chill in my office," Jack ordered, pushing the pregnant woman gently towards his office.

"Okay but I need some fish fingers and custard, I'm having some cravings,"

"From where, the planet weird?" Jack asked skeptically and Susan's laugh was heard from the Tardis, and the Doctor sighed to himself.

_Why did you have to leave again?_


End file.
